Different Realities
by Lils
Summary: Complete. Harry receives an object that takes him to a different universe where his parents were never killed.
1. The Plan and the Package

Different Realities  
  
I dedicate this chapter to everyone who clicked on this story! You all rock!  
  
A/N: I don't think this has ever been done before (you may have to read more chapters to find out what I'm talking about), but I don't think it has, so I decided to write it. I know alternate universes have been done, but this one is a little different, so read to find out why. It's a little different, but that's why I'm sure it has never been done before. If I accidentally took any part of one of your stories, I'm sorry. Anyways, in with the story!  
  
Summary: Harry gets sucked into an alternate reality. Pretty easy to summarize isn't it?  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of that you recognize, but I do own the plot.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Plan and the Package  
  
"Is it ready, Wormtail?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Yes -yes- yes, Master." Wormtail replied shaking as he held out the plain brown package.  
  
"Good," Voldemort replied. He muttered the spell under his breath. His plan was almost complete. The plan. Nothing could stop it now. "Bring the owl." Wormtail brought the owl and tied the package to his leg. It was off. The plan was now beginning and if it succeeded, there would be no stopping Voldemort. There would be no one to stop Voldemort.  
  
The Sempris. An odd object acquired by one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. One of the most magical objects ever created. With a Sempris, Voldemort could achieve the one thing he had been trying for the last 14 years. To be rid of Harry Potter. The Sempris works in odd ways. When the incantation is said and the Sempris is off to the desired person, there was almost no way to change it. The Sempris would take the desired person somewhere where they wouldn't be in the way. It could take him anywhere across time and space, and it would be practically impossible for him to return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry looked out the window. He had been 15 for an hour already, but he was waiting to see if his friends sent him any presents. He was sure they had, but he didn't expect to get any the moment he turned 15. He had been asleep until he had another one of those dreams. He had had them more than usual. He couldn't stand them. He would see Cedric's lifeless body and he would remember dueling with Voldemort. They were always horrible and after he had them, he would never be able to get back to sleep. He would shut his eyes and the third task would come back to him again. He stared ahead. There was an owl coming, but he couldn't recognize it. Could Sirius have finally gotten owl? He had been using Remus's owl. There was a plain brown package attached to the owl, but no note. "That's odd," Harry thought. Oh, well. He decided what harm can it possibly do? The note's probably inside the package anyway. Inside it there was an odd looking little, 3-d star. It was so beautiful and bright. Harry felt the need to pick up this mysterious object. Harry reached for it. He suddenly felt a jerk behind his navel. He felt as though he had just decided to travel by portkey, only this was ten times worse. He felt nauseous. He looked around. The place looked slightly familiar, but it wasn't his bedroom at the Dursleys. He felt around the ground for his glasses. They had fallen off when he had landed. He placed his glasses on his face. He looked around, he was at Hogwarts. He felt his heart give a huge jump. Voldemort couldn't get him as long as he was at Hogwarts. He ran up to the castle steps and into the door. He had to get to Dumbledore's office. He had to tell Dumbledore what happened. It had probably been a portkey gone wrong. Voldemort must have been trying to get him again. He had to hurry to see Dumbledore. His arm and forehead was bleeding, but he didn't care. He was down the hall when a voice stopped him.  
  
"Hey! You! Where are you going?" an angry Professor asked him. "Who are you?" she asked as he stepped closer.  
  
"Please, Professor, I need to see the headmaster," the boy responded.  
  
"Once, again, I ask you, who are you?" Professor McGonagall asked him.  
  
A very confused Harry responded, "Please, Professor McGonagall, it's me, Harry. I haven't been gone from school that long. Don't you recognize me?"  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at Harry as though he was crazy. He had claimed he had gone to Hogwarts, but she had never seen him here before. Deciding what to do next she told this boy, Harry, "Perhaps, you better go see the headmaster. Follow me, Harry."  
  
Professor McGonagall led Harry to Professor Dumbledore's office. "Lemon drops," she said to the gargoyle. He sprang aside. Why was she leading Harry to Dumbledore's office? He knew where it was. It's probably because she knew the password. "Wait here, while I speak with Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"All right," Harry said. He was now very confused. Why hadn't McGonagall recognized him? Why hadn't she just given him the password to Dumbledore's office? Why had she looked at him as though he were crazy. He wondered about these things while she talked with Dumbledore. A few minutes later McGonagall appeared and motioned for Harry to come inside.  
  
"Hello, my name is Professor Dumbledore," Dumbledore told Harry. 'Why is he introducing himself?' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Hello, Professor, I arrived here by something like a portkey and I decided I should come in here and tell you what happened." Harry told Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"That's very nice, but first you should, perhaps, introduce yourself." Dumbledore told Harry.  
  
"What?! Why would I introduce myself?! We already know each other!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Calm down, why don't you tell me the last thing you remember before landing here and perhaps we will be able to help you. Alright?" Dumbledore asked Harry.  
  
What? I might as well humor him. Ok, here goes, "My name is Harry Potter."  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at him very confused. Then there was a knock at the door and then the person, Harry expected least to see walked through the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That is where I leave you until I get reviews for the next chapter, ok? Review if you want more! Review! Review! Review!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LILS~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. The James Look A Like

Big thanks to my reviewers! I'm so happy you like my story! Bookwrm580 LeopardDance Dani-Loves-Sirius-Black Fireangle Chocolate Frog Otaku Freak Fair Lady Ravenclaw  
  
Here is the long awaited second chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing else!  
  
Chapter 2: The James Look-A-Like  
  
Charms Classroom  
  
I can't believe teachers have to come here early!! Not like I had anything to do anyways this summer anyways. Oh well, next summer, I'll just go on a great vacation. At least students don't come early too. I need a break. I need to go talk to Dumbledore about what to teach this year, anyways. Professor Lily Evans got out of her chair and started walking towards Professor Dumbledore's office. When in the hallway, she saw that Professor McGonagall had to speak with Professor Dumbledore. Then, she saw the student she had with her. He was identical to her old boyfriend, James. But he couldn't be James. He was far too young. But he looked exactly like James. She could recognize James anywhere and she was about to mistake this child for James. The resemblance was uncanny. She started to feel tears in her eyes. Thinking about James was painful. She had fallen in love with James when she was in seventh year and she was sure that they would always be together, but she and James had a fight right before graduation. "It was such a stupid thing to fight about," she muttered to herself. She could feel the pain come back. Her memory flashed to seventh year right before graduation.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Lily! Lily!" James had screamed. "I got accepted! I'm going to be an auror!"  
  
"That's great, James," she said and she had meant it until.  
  
"But, Lily, that's not all!! It already gives me my first assignment! A week after I get out of here!" he told her.  
  
"But, James," she tried to interrupt.  
  
"Lily, I'm going to America!" he told her.  
  
"That's wonderful, James, but how long are you leaving?" she asked.  
  
"What? Oh, uh, two years," he replied quickly as though hoping she wouldn't hear it.  
  
"James! I refuse to let you take that job! We'll be apart for two years!" she cried.  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry, but this is my job! I have to take it!" he told her.  
  
She cried until she found her voice, "Well, James, if you want to take that job, it's fine with me, but just know this James, I am NOT going to wait around for you for TWO years! Good-bye, James," she replied. Then she kissed him on the cheek and ran away.  
  
She didn't attend graduation; she just got her diploma quietly from Dumbledore and told him she had felt ill during graduation. Then, she hid herself on the train and never saw James again.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
She pushed the tears out of her eyes as she remembered that day. "What's done is done and I can't change it," she told herself quietly.  
  
Then she went up to Dumbledore's office. She got there in time to here a rather interesting conversation.  
  
"What?! Why would I introduce myself?! We already know each other!" the James Look-A-Like yelled.  
  
"Calm down, why don't you tell me the last thing you remember before landing here and perhaps we will be able to help you. Alright?" Dumbledore asked the James Look-A-Like.  
  
Lily then opened the door to get a better look at the James Look-A-Like.  
  
"My name is Harry Potter," responded the James Look-A-Like.  
  
Lily let out a small gasp of surprise. Why did it surprise her? Who else could it have been? There was just one thing, she had never heard that James had had a son and judging by the looks on the Professor's faces, neither did they.  
  
"Ah, Professor Evans," Dumbledore had greeted her with. At this, James's son, Harry had fainted.  
  
Lily was starting to feel confused. Why had her presence made him faint? It wasn't as though they knew each other. Lily was certain she would remember if she had met James's son. Then, she spoke to her fellow professors, "What shall we do with him? Let him wake up on his own or should we make him wake up."  
  
Dumbledore responded, "It looks as though he needed sleep, but since he was on the verge of telling us something important, I believe we will wake him up in a few minutes. But first, Lily, have you recently spoken with James?"  
  
Lily replied starting to fell pain again, "No, I haven't seen him since seventh year."  
  
Dumbledore said, "Yes, well, perhaps he can tell us whether or not he is related to James. James was an only child and I thought he had no other relatives. And I do not believe that he married."  
  
Lily's heart gave a little leap, but she quickly regained her composure. Lily, then, responded with," I was certain that he didn't have any relatives other than his parents."  
  
Dumbledore said to me, "Yes, well thank you, Lily." Then he pointed his wand at Harry and said, "Ennervate."  
  
Harry stirred he looked up at Professor Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes, Professor McGonagall's AN: Do they ever mention her eye color? gray eyes, and a pair of eyes that looked exactly like his. He felt like he had a lump in his throat, then he found his voice, "Professor Dumbledore, today is my birthday." He nodded to show he was listening. "In the mail, I received an ordinary package, I assumed it was a present for me from one of my friends. But it was this little star thing and I reached for it and when my finger touched it I arrived here."  
  
Dumbledore then told Harry, "Thank you, Harry, I think I know of the object you speak of. It is called a Sempris; it is used to transport someone to a place where they will not bother the person who sent you the object. Now, since I do not recognize you and neither does Professor McGonagall, but you recognize us, I assume that you are from a different universe. But before we jump to this conclusion, Harry, could you please tell us if there is anyone who would want to be rid of you?"  
  
Harry's throat suddenly felt very tight. He had trouble finding his voice, but when he did the words spilled out rather quickly, "I defeated Lord Voldemort when I was one year old and he came back a few months ago."  
  
Dumbledore nodded again. "Well, Harry, I hope you won't mind me asking you a few questions?" Harry shook his head no. "Well, Harry, it is obvious that you are James's son, but he is currently somewhere unknown- and I assume you'd like to stay with your parents?" Harry nodded his head very quickly. "Who is your mother?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Her name was Lily Evans before she married my father."  
  
Now, it was Lily's turn to faint.  
  
Dumbledore addressed this issue by pointing his wand at her and saying, "Ennervate."  
  
Lily looked up just in time to hear Dumbledore say, "Now, Harry, tell us about your life."  
  
Harry nodded and turned to look at his mother before beginning with, "My name is Harry James Potter and my parents' names were Lily and James Potter."  
  
Something is wrong with that sentence Lily thought. 'My name is Harry James Potter and my parent's names were Lily and James Potter.' Then it her as she went over it again. He said they were his parents names not are! "Wait a minute!" she said before he could go on. "Did you say that your parents' names were Lily and James? Shouldn't you have said are?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That is the end of chapter 2! It's better than I thought it would be.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LILS*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Were Instead of Are

Different Realities  
  
YAY! I finally put more up! YAY! Here's the next chapter for everyone who's been reading my story! Read and tell me what you think! Hint Hint: Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot! So don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 3: Were Instead of Are  
  
  
  
"Shouldn't you have said are?" I repeated. Harry looked incredibly nervous. He was avoiding telling us what happened. What could have happened to make him so nervous around me?  
  
He started stammering," Well, uh, you. well my parents. they -they were they were. well, it's kind of a long story."  
  
Dumbledore said to Harry, "its ok, Harry. Why don't you start from the beginning?"  
  
"All right," Harry responded. "I guess the story starts-well I actually don't really know that much about how it starts- but I suppose it starts with my parents. You see, they were powerful wizards, I guess and they wouldn't join sides with Voldemort, so he went after them. But they knew that Voldemort was after them, so they used the fidelius charm to protect themselves, and they chose Sirius to be their Secret Keeper. But Sirius thought that Voldemort would suspect him, so they switched to Peter, but Peter was a death eater and he betrayed them. So, Voldemort came to our house and then Voldemort killed my mum and dad. Then he tried to kill me, but he couldn't, the curse rebounded off me and hit him." Harry stopped. It was too painful to keep talking about his parents. Even if they were alive in this world, they were still dead in his. He was also concerned about how his mother would take this. He looked at her; she looked as though she was detached from reality.  
  
Lily couldn't believe it. First, she had about two seconds to deal with the fact that she had a son in another world. Now, she had to deal with the fact that she was dead. Who had Harry grown up with then if he hadn't grown up with his parents? Remus? No, he wouldn't have been able to take care of Harry during the full moon. Peter was a traitor, so he wasn't a likely candidate. Sirius? Probably. But something told her it wasn't Sirius. It had to have been Sirius, but a little voice at the back of her head kept saying it wasn't Sirius. Who else could have taken care of Harry? She had to know. She nervously worked up the courage to ask Harry who he had grown up with. "Harry, if your parents died, who did you grow up with?" she asked. He looked nervous again.  
  
"Well, Sirius, um, well, you didn't tell anyone that you had switched Secret Keepers, so no one knew Sirius was innocent and then, Sirius kind of found Peter, but Peter framed Sirius and made it seem like Sirius had betrayed you, so Sirius went to Azkaban. And I went to the Dursleys."  
  
"WHAT?" Lily screamed. Her sister? Petunia Dursley!?!? Her horrible sister!? They would've treated him like a freak! They would have starved him! They would have made him their slave! They would've been awful! They would've kept the fact that Harry was a wizard a secret from him! "How -how did they treat you?" she asked afraid of the answer.  
  
"They didn't kill me," he replied.  
  
"Oh my God, Harry, I'm so sorry," she paused afraid to continue, but she had to know. "Harry? Did they ever talk about James and me?"  
  
"No, never," he replied. Oh my God! They never talked about James and me. They never told Harry what he was! They never told Harry anything about his past. "I'm so sorry, Harry!" I told Harry. Then I just broke down into tears. I felt horrible. Everything about Harry had been kept from him. He didn't know anything about Hogwarts, or magic, or James and me.  
  
"It's ok," he replied going over to comfort Lily. "It wasn't your fault."  
  
"I'm just so sorry, that you had to live with them, I bet it was a relief to go to Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry started to grin. "Yeah, it was."  
  
"But I'm just really, really sorry that you had to live with them. I thought it was bad enough to be stuck with Petunia in the summer," I told him. He smiled again. I was about to start cursing my sister, but Dumbledore cut me off the second after I started.  
  
"Professor Evans, perhaps, it is best if Harry tells us what happens to him next, that is unless nothing we should hear about happens until he came here."  
  
Harry gave a hollow laugh at this and said, "Professor, I assure you, my life is anything but boring." Then Harry told them all about his life. After he had finished, he looked over at his mother. She looked shocked.  
  
All of this had happened to Harry. It had all happened. He had to go through it all by himself. All he had was Sirius and his friends. He had been through more than she had. And he was only 15! He shouldn't have had to go through all of that by himself. He needed people to look out for him.  
  
"Um, Professor, I have a lot of questions and ."  
  
Dumbledore cut him off and said, "I know you do Harry, but I would first like to wait a little bit, so we can inform some other people of your arrival, now Harry, perhaps, you and Lily should go and talk with each other. And, Lily, would it be all right if Harry stays with you, at least until school begins?"  
  
I smiled and quickly nodded. I would get to meet Harry, the son I never had. I would get to see what it would have been like if I had stayed with James. I smiled at the thought of getting to know Harry. But I felt sad thinking about all the things that could've happened if I had stayed with James. Then, we walked down to my room. I was going to get to know my son. The son I never had. I was finally going to see what life if - if - well if she had gone with James.  
  
Back in Professor Dumbledore's Office after Lily and Harry have left.  
  
"Shall we inform James, Professor?" Professor McGonagall asked nervously.  
  
"I believe we have no choice. Besides if Harry never knew his father then, I think he should want to meet him." Professor Dumbledore answered wisely.  
  
"You're probably right, but, Professor, what about the other people he was close to? I believe he would like to see them as well." Professor McGonagall asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, I believe he would. Would you please then inform Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin? Just tell them I need to speak with them. All right?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," she responded as she left Dumbledore's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmm, it's a little short, but that's where I want to leave it. So, keep reviewing for more chapters! Sorry about the shortness! I'll make the next chapter really, really, really, really long if I get lots of reviews! So, keep reading and reviewing and I'm really sorry that it's so short! Oh, well! At least it's done~  
  
And a quick thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Cierria  
  
Slytherin_Girl  
  
Chocolate Frog  
  
Leopard Dance  
  
Sachi Kuroda  
  
Thanks for the reviews! You all rock! I dedicate this chapter to all of you!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

I dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed! Here it is! The long awaited chapter 4! Which I can't think of a name for! But it's longer than the other ones were!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! *goes and cries in a corner* I do own the plot.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
James Potter stormed into Dumbledore's office. Why had Dumbledore called him here he wondered? They had gotten so close to catching Voldemort. But he was still getting stronger. They needed all the help they could get. They needed every auror on the job. But Dumbledore had the nerve to call James back to Hogwarts. He needed to go back and help the aurors. They needed all the help they could get. They were so close to catching him.  
  
"Professor, we were so close!" James said angrily.  
  
"Yes, but, James," Dumbledore tried before James cut him off.  
  
"We almost have him! And -"  
  
"James," Dumbledore said loudly to get James's attention. "I have called you all here on a very important matter."  
  
"All?" James asked confused. Then he turned around to see that five other people were in the room as well. Three of them were teenagers. Two of them had flaming red hair. The other person was a bossy-looking girl with brown, bushy hair. There were two other people standing next to the teenagers. They looked very familiar. The first one had light brown hair flecked with gray and the second one had long black hair tied back in a ponytail. Then he realized who they were.  
  
"Padfoot? Moony?" James asked.  
  
Sirius and Remus nodded their heads. And James ran over to talk with his friends that he hadn't seen in years.  
  
"Haven't seen you since graduation, Prongs. What've you been doing?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I've been an auror. Sorry I haven't come back before now," he answered. He had been too afraid that if he came back, he would see Lily. He was afraid that Lily absolutely hated him now, so James had never returned to England for fear of seeing Lily. "What have you guys been doing?"  
  
Remus and Sirius opened their mouths to reply.  
  
"James, Sirius, Remus, perhaps we could continue this reunion later?" Dumbledore asked them.  
  
"Yes, Professor," Remus responded.  
  
"Then can we begin this meeting now?" James asked.  
  
"We will begin very soon James, however, we are still waiting for one last person. And she should be arriving here any second, James." Dumbledore told James.  
  
"Oh," said James. After a short pause he added, "Who're we waiting for?" he asked. 'I'll be fine with anyone as long as it isn't Lily,' he added in his head.  
  
Dumbledore opened his mouth to tell James who the mystery person was, but the door opening distracted all of their attention to the person coming into the room.  
  
"Here she is now," Dumbledore said.  
  
"James?" Lily asked looking extremely uncomfortable.  
  
James nodded his head and asked, "Lily?"  
  
Lily nodded her head looking faint.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm tempted to leave it there, but it would be too short.  
  
  
  
"What're you doing here?" he asked her.  
  
"I teach here," she responded.  
  
"Oh," James said. He was feeling very uncomfortable. And Lily appeared to be looking uncomfortable too.  
  
"Well, now that everyone is here, we can begin this meeting."  
  
  
  
A/N: I want to leave it here too, but since you all asked for longer chapters. I'll go on even further.  
  
  
  
"There is a very complicated matter at hand. It seems that a few days ago, a young man was accidentally transported to our world from an alternate universe," Dumbledore began.  
  
"And why does that concern us?" James asked.  
  
"Well, apparently, you all knew him in the other world," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ok," said James. "How?"  
  
"I will tell you that later, it may be rather shocking for some of you," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Oh, ok," James said. "Why would it be so shocking for some of us?"  
  
"I guess I have to tell you who he was now or we will never finish this meeting with James here," Dumbledore said smiling. "But, first, James, do you remember when you and Lily broke up at the end of your seventh year?"  
  
"Yes," James answered confused. 'Why is he bringing this up now?' James wondered.  
  
"Do you ever wondered what would've happened if you had stayed together?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Sometimes," he answered.  
  
"In the other universe, James, you and Lily never broke up, or you may have resolved your fight, we don't know because the person is too young to tell us. But you and Lily married and you had a son. He is the one who arrived from the other world," Dumbledore told James.  
  
"Why isn't he here? Why can't I see him? I want to see him! Where is he?" James asked.  
  
"James," Dumbledore began, "we thought it might be shocking for you, James."  
  
"It is, but I want to see him!" James said angrily.  
  
"James, you will get to see him later. He is in the Gryffindor common room and he is going to join us to explain some things to you, but we thought it might make you uncomfortable if you were to see him," Dumbledore told him.  
  
"Why would it make me uncomfortable?" James asked.  
  
"When you see him, James you'll know why," Lily told him. "He looks exactly like you."  
  
"You will meet him soon enough, but first I think you should know what roles you played in his life, in the other world."  
  
"Ok," James said.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, you are all friends of his," Dumbledore told the teenagers.  
  
They nodded their heads.  
  
"Sirius, you are his godfather," Dumbledore told Sirius.  
  
"Yes! Thanks James!" Sirius shouted.  
  
James smiled and said, "No problem."  
  
"You were a professor of his, Remus," Dumbledore told Remus. "And Lily and James, as you already know, you were his parents."  
  
Lily smiled and James nodded his head.  
  
"Now, can we see him?" James asked.  
  
"You and Lily can go get him now," Dumbledore told James.  
  
Big thanks to all the reviewers! You all rock!  
  
Angie  
  
Felion  
  
Sk8reagle  
  
Chocolate Frog  
  
LeopardDance  
  
Otaku Freak  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~Lils~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Of the Past and Meeting Harry

The long awaited chapter 5! I dedicate this chapter to the Stek, sorry I forgot to put you in last time!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and the, uh, the plot.  
  
Chapter 5: Of the Past and Meeting Harry  
  
'What am I getting myself into?' James thought as he was walking down the hall. 'Here I am with my old girlfriend going to see my son?? A person I've never met. Who will probably tell us only about how happy his parents are in his world and I'll get to hear about all the good things that happened to me. I knew I should've looked for Lily instead of going to graduation. It all started with that stupid letter. I knew I shouldn't have opened it.'  
  
Flashback  
  
James and the Marauders were playing one final prank on Snape and his gang of Slytherins. That's when the letter had come. It came right after Snape realized that his hair had turned bright pink. An owl had come in and swooped down in front of James. James was too busy laughing to notice it though.  
  
"Hey, Prongs, you got a letter," Remus told him.  
  
"What?" asked James. Then he looked down. "Oh."  
  
"Well, what does it say?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It just says that we've accepted you to be an auror. And it gives me my first mission," James told them.  
  
"That's great, Prongs, but what'll Lily say?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh! I have to go tell Lily! See ya later, guys!" James yelled running to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Lily! Lily!" James yelled bursting into the Common Room. "I got accepted! I'm going to be an auror!"  
  
"That's great, James," she told him.  
  
"But, Lily, that's not all! It already gives me my first assignment! A week after I get out of here!"  
  
Lily had tried to say something here, but James couldn't here what, so he continued.  
  
"Lily, I'm going to America!" he told her excitedly.  
  
"That's wonderful, James, but how long are you leaving?" she asked.  
  
"What?" James asked. For the first time he read the end of the letter. "Oh, uh, two years," he said as softly as possible. 'Please say she didn't hear that,' James said silently to himself. But she had heard it.  
  
"James! I refuse to let you take that job! We'll be apart for two years!" she cried.  
  
. 'All right, James, say you won't take the job if it means that much to her,' he thought. But that wasn't what came out. "Lily, I'm sorry, but this is my job! I have to take it!" he told her. 'Oh God, James, you stupid prat! Why did you have to say that?' Lily started to cry. 'See, look what you did!'  
  
"Well, James, if you want to take that job, its fine with me, but just know this James, I am NOT going to wait around for you for TWO years! Good-bye, James," she yelled at him. Then she kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the Common Room.  
  
James sat there in shock thinking of what he should do when Sirius, Remus, and Peter came through the portrait hole.  
  
"Hey, James, how'd she take it?" Peter asked.  
  
"Not well," he answered.  
  
"What happened?" asked Remus.  
  
"She ran out of the room and said it was over," replied James.  
  
"So, why didn't you run after her?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Didn't think of it! But that is the best idea you have ever had, Padfoot! Where's the Marauder's Map?" James said looking much happier.  
  
"Filch confiscated it right after you left," Remus said gloomily.  
  
"Oh," James said looking depressed again.  
  
"Well, Prongs, there's still a few minutes before graduation, go find her," Sirius told him.  
  
"You're right, Padfoot, but without the map." James said.  
  
"We'll help you, Prongs," Remus told James.  
  
"Ok, let's go!" James said.  
  
James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter searched all over the place for Lily, but then Remus, Sirius, and Peter went to graduation while James kept looking for them.  
  
There were only a few more hours left of school, James had to find her! James kept searching, but he had no luck. He would never see Lily again. Or so he thought.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
'Here she is, James, she's here! You spent hours looking for her. You were going to apologize. Say you're sorry. You were going to say you wouldn't accept the job. She's here! Here's your chance tell her what you were going to tell her practically twenty years ago. Tell her.'  
  
But Lily spoke first, "Listen, James, I think I should warn you."  
  
"What? Warn me? Why?" James asked her. "You're not going to try and hex me or something, are you?"  
  
Lily smiled and responded, "No, it's just Harry."  
  
"What about him?" James asked.  
  
"I probably shouldn't tell you, he should probably be the person to do that himself, just be ready for a bit of a, a shock. Okay, James?"  
  
"Sure thing, Lily, I mean it was a shock to know that we got married and had a kid," James said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but just prepare yourself," Lily told him. She seemed worried that James would start freaking out when he met Harry.  
  
"Okay, Lily," he said. 'Now tell her how you feel. Tell her about what happened at graduation. You've spent years thinking about her. Now tell her. Tell her everything.' "So, uh, Lils, what are you doing these days?" he asked. 'Okay, that was a start.'  
  
"I already told you, James, I teach here," she replied.  
  
"Oh, right," James said. 'Now!!! Say something now!!!' he commanded himself. "So, Lily, about graduation."  
  
"I really don't want to talk about that, James," Lily told him.  
  
"I know, I just wanted to say that." James said.  
  
"Say what, James?" she asked stopping a staring directly into his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lily," he told her sincerely.  
  
"We're here," she said in response staring at her feet. She didn't seem to want to look at James.  
  
"Password?" asked the fat lady.  
  
"Bravery," Lily said to the painting very quickly. She didn't appear to want to spend a lot of time alone with James. She seemed almost afraid of him. The painting swung open and James and Lily climbed through the portrait hole.  
  
James looked around and couldn't see anyone. Then he noticed that Lily was staring towards a corner. He wouldn't have even looked over in that direction if he hadn't noticed that that was where Lily was staring. There was a boy who looked around the ages of fifteen. He was leaning over the book he was reading, but he seemed to notice that he was being watched because he lifted his head and turned towards them.  
  
"Dad?" he asked staring at James. Now, James understood what Lily had meant by a bit of a shock. Harry looked identical to him. No, wait, there was something different. What was it? His eyes! He had Lily's eyes. James stared at Harry in shock before nodding his head.  
  
"Harry?" James asked.  
  
Harry nodded his head.  
  
Harry and James slowly walked towards each other. 'He looks so much like me it's scary,' James thought.  
  
James gave his son he had never met before a hug. He finally saw how great life would've been if he hadn't taken the auror job. If only he had stayed with Lily. Everything would've been perfect.  
  
"Well, James, Harry, we have to go back to Dumbledore's office now," Lily told us.  
  
"Right," Harry said. "Who did he all bring here?"  
  
Lily answered him, "Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny."  
  
"Okay," Harry said smiling.  
  
'Say something James! Contribute to the conversation! You always look like such an idiot! Ask Harry about his life! Tell Lily she looks nice! Don't just stand there like an idiot!'  
  
"So, Harry, what are Lily and I like in your world?" James asked. Harry and Lily both appeared to be very uncomfortable. 'Was I some kind of horrible father in the other world?' James wondered.  
  
"I, uh, well, you never yell at me," Harry said. 'Well, I guess, I'm not a horrible father, but why were Harry and Lily so uncomfortable?'  
  
"That's nice," James said. They walked in silence for the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office. Harry and Lily were still looking uncomfortable ever since he brought up the topic of him and Lily in the other world. 'They must know something I don't! Why? What could've happened? I can't imagine what it could be. It's not Lily or I would ever hit him. Apparently, we don't even yell at him, so why is he so uncomfortable? And Lily? What is wrong with them? I guess I'll know soon enough.' We arrived in front of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Lemon drops," Lily said to the statue.  
  
Lily got on the stairs, then James, and finally Harry.  
  
The whole room turned to stare at Harry as he entered.  
  
There was a look of shock on everyone's face as they entered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter 5! Yay! I wrote it!  
  
Big, big thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
The Stek: Thanks and sorry I didn't put you in the list of reviewers for the last chapter.  
  
Angie: Thanks.  
  
Chocolate Frog: Thanks.  
  
Otaku Freak: More.  
  
Kanashimi: I'm glad you like these stories.  
  
Hedwig: Thanks.  
  
Pixydust: I'm glad you like this story.  
  
LeopardDance: You do rock!  
  
Felion: I tried to make it even longer.  
  
Silver Angel: Thanks, I really wanted to write a story that has never been done before!  
  
Ginny1946: Thanks.  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis: I'm glad you like this story!  
  
Rolling of the Eyes is Never a Good Sign: Sorry about the annoying parts. They were just the ways I thought they would react.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Lils~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Ginny's Thoughts

Hey people! Thanks for your reviews! You all make me feel so special! I was feeling bored, so I decided to write the next chapter of Different Realities! First off thank you for reviewing my story! Secondly, just in case you were wondering, my story actually has a plot, which I should be getting into very soon!!!!! In this chapter we learns more about Ginny. I have a feeling that this chapter might be a bit longer than the other chapters.  
  
I dedicate this chapter to my friend, Slytherin Girl! Thanks for helping me write this!  
  
Written by Lils and Slytherin Girl.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Ginny's Thoughts  
  
Ginny's PoV (that's how we learn about Ginny)  
  
Where is everyone? I'm going crazy just standing here for no reason. Ron has just left to use the bathroom and I have no one to talk to! Dumbledore called Ron and I here for no apparent reason. And we're going to stay until school starts. No one is here except Dumbledore and it's driving me insane!!!  
  
"Professor, why are Ron and I here again?" I asked.  
  
"I will explain when everyone gets here, Miss Weasley," he told me.  
  
And so again, I'm bored. I wonder who else is coming. It's me, Ron and. some other people?  
  
And my questions are answered. Somebody has just walked through the door. I think she's in Ron's year. Her name is Hermione??? I don't really know. I've never talked to her. I guess I could start now.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley," I introduced myself.  
  
"Hermione Granger," she replied.  
  
"So, what year are you in?" I asked desperate to talk to someone.  
  
"Fifth," she told me.  
  
I guess she's not a big talker. Dang it!! I'm so bored!! Two more people have just walked in the room. Ron's back. And then there's an older man with long, black hair. At least there's some one to talk to, even if it is just Ron  
  
"Hey, Ron, got any ideas on why we're here?" I asked him.  
  
"Nope, sorry, Ginny," he told me.  
  
"It's ok," I said to him. I could tell that he didn't feel like talking. No one ever feels like talking. I really can't wait for school to start. I'll be able to talk to my friends. My friends are pretty much the same as Ron's because he introduced me to them when I first came to Hogwarts. So, my friends are mainly Dean, Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender. And, I'm bored again. Someone else has just came in he has light brown hair with flecks of gray. He seemed to know the other man because he walked over to him and they started talking to each other. Great! They have someone to talk to.  
  
"Professor," I asked. "Are we all here yet?"  
  
"No, Miss Weasley, there are still two more people who are coming."  
  
"Oh, ok," I replied.  
  
Bored! Bored! Someone else just walked in! He seems really mad, thought definitely don't want to get on his bad side. He said something about being close then he started talking to those other guys. Then one of them asked if we could begin this meeting! Finally!!  
  
"We will begin very soon however, we are still waiting for one last person. And she should be arriving here any second, James," Dumbledore said.  
  
Ah!! So bored! Talking. More talking. Someone's here!!! The last person is here!!!! Or at least I hope! It's Professor Evans.  
  
"Well, now that everyone is here, we can begin this meeting."  
  
Finally!!  
  
"There is a very complicated matter at hand. It seems that a few days ago, a young man was accidentally transported to our world from an alternate universe," Dumbledore began.  
  
Really? Something interesting happens! This year at Hogwarts might be interesting after all. Maybe he's my age. All three years at Hogwarts so far have been absolutely boring.  
  
Dumbledore and that other guy are talking again -James? - were talking again. Boring. Boring. Boring. I'm the kind of person who needs lots of action in her life. It's too dull.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all friends of his,"  
  
What? I heard my name. I looked over at Dumbledore, but he was already talking to somebody else. Friends? With who? Must be the guy from the alternate universe. I really should start paying attention.  
  
"You and Lily can go get him now," he said to James. So, he and Professor Evans went to go get that one guy. And I've decided to make some more attempts at conversation.  
  
"So, Hermione, what house are you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor," she replied.  
  
"Hey, Ron," I whispered. "Does Hermione ever talk?"  
  
"Yeah, she's a bossy know-it-all. Really annoying. Be glad she isn't saying anything right now," he told me."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Ron could be pretty annoying at times. I'm sure she can't be that bad.  
  
"So, what do you think about this guy?" I asked her.  
  
"Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Um, sure, Harry," I said unsure.  
  
"Weren't you paying attention?" she asked. I was starting to get why she was a bossy know-it-all.  
  
"Yeah, a little," I replied.  
  
"Well, I'm looking forward to meeting him," she said.  
  
"Right," I said. Hermione was starting to get on my nerves. She definitely seemed like a know-it-all. I could try talking to Ron, again. Maybe, I should just wait for this Harry guy to come.  
  
I started tapping my foot. It was one of those habits I had. I'm a pretty impatient person. It annoys most people, but I don't really care.  
  
Professor Evans and James just walked through the door. They looked really tense and kind of nervous around each other. Then a third person came through. Then I just kind of stared at him. He was very handsome, but not that he looked just like James. I really should've paid attention. I have the feeling I missed out on something very important.  
  
Everyone seemed to be silent. In shock, I guess. Silence. No one was talking. Silence is one of those things that drives me crazy. Just like being still. I have to break the silence.  
  
"Uh, hi, Harry, I'm Ginny, but I guess you already knew that." I told him and smiled. He looked pretty nervous.  
  
"Hey, Ginny, everyone," he said.  
  
He looked nervous to approach anyone. Everyone was still again. And of course, I can't stand silence, so I have to bring in the other people in the room.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, why don't you introduce yourselves?" I asked them. Hermione and Ron walked up to Harry and said hi. Those guys in the room were just standing still. I wonder what significance Harry had in their life. Why were they staring at him like that?  
  
"He looks just like James," one of the men said sounding stunned. "Exactly like James did at his age."  
  
"With Lily's eyes," said the other man trying to contribute to the conversation. But he seemed to be really nervous.  
  
"Professor, can we begin this meeting now?" Professor Evans asked.  
  
"Yes," he answered. "As you already know the reason we are here is to discuss the fact that Harry has shown up in our world. We need to find a way to get him back to the other world."  
  
"But, Professor," Hermione began, "then why do you need us?"  
  
"We have called you all here because there are some things that I believe you should be informed of," he told her.  
  
"All right, Professor," she replied.  
  
"Harry, will you please begin now?" he asked Harry.  
  
"Yes," Harry answered. "Well,"  
  
It seemed like he had nowhere to begin. But, really how exciting could his life had been? It can't have been so full of action, that he had no place to start!  
  
"It all begins, I suppose," he started. He finally seemed to know what to say. "When my parents found out that Voldemort was after us."  
  
I could feel a shiver run up my spine! He said You-Know-Who's name! I felt a bit of horror every time I heard the name being spoken. Hell, I was starting to get afraid of saying You-Know-Who! It was terrifying; You-Know- Who had been steadily gaining power since before I was born. More and more people are going to the dark side. There are only a handful of people still resisting him. The aurors say they're getting close to capturing him, but I don't believe it. They are no closer to defeating him, today then they were thirteen years ago. Everyone was staring at Harry, again. I had the feeling I had missed something again.  
  
"How did that happen?" asked the brown haired man.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore said, the other Dumbledore that is, said that my mother's love protected me from him," Harry answered.  
  
Mother's love? Protected him? From who? Why do I always miss the important stuff?  
  
"Wow, you really survived an attack from Voldemort?" asked one of the older men.  
  
Oh, well that answers my question. Wait! Hold up! Survived an attack from Vol- from You-Know-Who? I asked myself feeling terrified again.  
  
Harry nodded his head in answer to the man's question.  
  
"So, what happened after that?" the other man asked curiously.  
  
"Well, my parents switched from Sirius to Peter without telling anyone and everyone thought Sirius had betrayed my parents, instead of Wormtail," he answered.  
  
Now things were getting complicated. Sirius? Peter? Secret keeper? I had no clue what any of this was, but decided to pay attention in case I missed something else.  
  
"Pay attention, Ginny," I told myself.  
  
"What happened to me asked?" one of the men. "I mean, what happened if no one knew you had switched?" His voice sounded very hoarse and tight.  
  
"You chased down Wormtail," Harry said.  
  
"And they sent him to Azkaban?" James asked.  
  
"No, Peter framed Sirius and Sirius went to Azkaban," Harry said very quickly almost as though he hoped they wouldn't hear. But apparently they had.  
  
"What? Peter framed Sirius?!? That rat!" James yelled sounding angry.  
  
The other two men, Sirius and the other guy, they looked like they were in shock. They looked as though they couldn't say anything. They sat there with their mouths open in shock. Voices gone. James, though, hadn't lost his voice and was still fuming until Dumbledore had to calm him down.  
  
"Harry, could you please tell us what happens to you next?" Dumbledore asked once James had stopped yelling. Actually, I wasn't sure, but I thought Dumbledore may have put a silencing charm on him.  
  
"Well, I lived with my aunt and uncle until I went to Hogwarts. And then in my first year, my friends, Ron and Hermione, we, well the Philosopher's Stone was hidden in the school and we thought Snape wanted to steal it, so we went and looked for it, but it was really Quirrel who wanted the stone." Harry told everyone.  
  
"Right," Ron said. "Just one question, what is the Philosopher's Stone?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "The Philosopher's Stone is the legendary substance that can turn any metal into gold. And it produces the elixir of life."  
  
"Oh," Ron said.  
  
"So, what happened to the stone?" I asked interested.  
  
"Dumbledore destroyed it," he answered.  
  
"Did anything else happen?" I asked breathless.  
  
"Well, in our second year," he started. Then he looked over at me like he was afraid to continue. What had happened? Was I a horrible person? But wait, that wasn't right, Dumbledore said we were friends. So what had happened?  
  
"In our second year," he continued, "Tom Riddle, through a diary opened the Chamber of Secrets and Ron and I had to go down there to defeat the monster."  
  
"Why just you and Ron?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Hermione was petrified," Harry told them.  
  
I was tempted to ask what about me, but I decided I'd rather know what happened in the next year.  
  
"What happened in your third year?" I asked.  
  
"Sirius escaped from Azkaban and we found out that he was innocent," Harry said.  
  
Sirius started to smile.  
  
"And your fourth year?" James asked.  
  
"We had the Triwizard Tournament and I was one of the champions," he said.  
  
"Did you win?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied. But he didn't look very happy about winning. Shouldn't it be a happy memory of his?  
  
"Did something else happen in your fourth year?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, Voldemort returned to power. And a student died." Harry told us.  
  
"Oh," I said feeling bad I had brought it up. Also feeling partly terrified of the name.  
  
"And then I had vacation, got some kind of object in the mail, and here I am," he said. He paused a moment before adding, "Professor, could you tell me what has been going on here?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, I think it is time I tell you what has been happening here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's the end of chapter 6! Yay! It's long! By the way, do you think this should be a Ginny/Harry fic? Tell me when you review! Thanks to all my reviewers!!!  
  
Smiling is a Nicer Reaction: Thanks for the review. I had a lot of trouble writing their reactions.  
  
Nexus: Thanks, I'm glad you like!  
  
Slytherin Girl: Thanks for all of your help! I didn't annoy you asking for your help, did I? *smiles innocently*  
  
Silver Angel: I'm so happy you like my story. I had lots of trouble writing their reactions, but I think I did pretty well.  
  
Chocolate Frog: It's a bit of a cliffie, but the chapter is much longer!  
  
Ginny1946: How was James's reaction? Ok? Thanks for reviewing.  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis: I'm glad you like my story.  
  
LeopardDance: I'm so happy you like it!  
  
Kanashimi: Thanks for reviewing! I'm really happy you like my fic!  
  
Pippin: Thanks! I never really thought of it as funny! But I'm happy you like my story!!!  
  
Magical Me is Dumb: I'm going to assume that since you want me to update, that you like my story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Lils~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. What Happens Now?

A/N: Hey everyone! I will start off by telling you that I have decided NOT to make my story a Ginny/Harry fic! You guys all convinced me that it would be better if they were not lovers. I will try to make this chapter even longer and I might not end with a cliffie!  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to the great Jo. Except the plot! That's mine!!  
  
This is my horrible attempt at chapter 7! But you can read it anyways.  
  
Chapter 7: What Happens Now?  
  
"I am guessing," Dumbledore began. "That since your parents had a fight in their seventh year and never made up that is where our universes split."  
  
Harry nodded his head and looked over at his parents. They both looked very sad. Probably thinking about what happened. James looked oddly sad as did Lily. And they both looked like they regretted something.  
  
"Would you four mind telling us what happened after Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus.  
  
Lily looked as though she'd rather not think about it. James was suddenly looking very depressed. Sirius's expression hadn't changed, but he appeared to be in deep thought. Remus's expression had, however, changed to a small smile.  
  
Remus was the person to answer, "No, not at all." He paused for a second and his smile began to fade a bit. "After graduation, we all kind of split up and went our separate ways. James had the overseas auror thing. Peter left to travel the world. Sirius's girlfriend convinced him to follow her to France where they worked against Voldemort, I think." Several people flinched at the name. Or, it was more like the younger people flinched at the name.  
  
"Then," he continued, "I became an undercover auror for the Ministry. I don't know of anyone knew that I worked for them." He paused and started to smile again. "And I met my wife, Max." A few, well everyone really, looked shocked at the fact that Remus had been married.  
  
"Wow, Remus, you're married?" Lily asked.  
  
Remus opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly and simply nodded his head.  
  
"Put us all in more shock for one day, right Remus?" Sirius asked smiling.  
  
Remus just smiled and nodded.  
  
"So, when do we get to meet her?" James asked.  
  
Remus started to frown and looked as though he would rather not talk about it. He hesitated for a few minutes. And his old friends started to stare at him intently.  
  
"She died several years ago," Remus answered very quietly after a very long pause.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Remus!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
Remus looked sorry that he had brought it up and muttered, "Its ok. It was a really long time ago."  
  
There was an awkward pause and then Dumbledore said, "I am very sorry, Remus. Can you continue?"  
  
"No," he answered. "I don't know what happened to the rest of them after that."  
  
Dumbledore smiled turned to James and Sirius and asked, "Did anything else happen to you that Remus doesn't know about?"  
  
Sirius shook his head. And James said, "No, he pretty much covered it all."  
  
Harry was staring intently at all of the adults in the room. He hesitated and slowly asked, "What happened to Wormtail?"  
  
Sirius had a dark look on his face now. He was looking a bit angry at the mention of Peter's name. "Death Eater. Died several years ago," he said shortly.  
  
"Ok," Harry said looking over at Sirius.  
  
"Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "Do you have any other questions?"  
  
"Yes," Harry hesitated again. "Is Voldemort still in power?"  
  
The younger people flinched at the sound of You-Know-Who's name.  
  
"Yes, Harry, he is," answered Dumbledore.  
  
Harry breathed very deeply. He looked as though he had suspected that Voldemort was still in power, but Dumbledore had just confirmed it.  
  
"Any other questions, Harry?" Dumbledore asked him.  
  
"No, sir," he responded.  
  
"All right," Dumbledore directed his attention to the other people in the room. "Everyone, you will be staying here until we have found a way to get Harry back to his own universe."  
  
James opened his mouth to object, like he had done when he first arrived, but then an odd look came over his face and he smiled. "All right," he said smiling.  
  
"Have you thought of any ways yet, Professor?" Lily asked.  
  
"No, we have to find the object that brought Harry here, and then once we learn about that we may be able to find a way to get Harry back," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Professor," Harry started nervously, "what if we don't find a way to get me back?"  
  
"I have complete confidence that we will find a way to get you back, Harry," Dumbledore answered him.  
  
"All right, Professor," he replied.  
  
"Now, James, Sirius, Remus, there are some spare rooms you can stay in," Dumbledore told them. Then he turned towards Lily and said, "Will you please show them where?"  
  
"Yes, headmaster," she answered and led them out of the office.  
  
Dumbledore turned urgently to the four people remaining in the room. "Harry you will now be an exchange student from America where you lived with your father, all right?"  
  
Harry nodded his head in response.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "It is very important that the only people who know about you being from a different universe are the people that came to the meeting today and some of the staff. Tell none of the other students that you have come here from an alternate reality, all right?"  
  
The four teenagers nodded their heads.  
  
Ron asked, "Why is it so important, Professor?"  
  
"Death Eaters would be after Harry if they found out," he answered.  
  
"But there aren't any Death Eaters at school!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"You do not know that for a fact, and now is not a time to be under cautious, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore told her sternly.  
  
"Yes, Professor," she answered.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, I expect you all to keep this a secret," he said.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all nodded their heads.  
  
"Harry, you must act as though you do not know anything about Hogwarts," he told Harry.  
  
Harry nodded his head.  
  
"It is very important that no one finds out about your universe, what happened there, or that Voldemort was defeated there," Dumbledore told Harry looking more serious than Harry had ever seen him.  
  
"Yes, Professor," he answered.  
  
"All right," Professor Dumbledore said looking very old tired. "Why don't you all go back to Gryffindor tower?"  
  
They nodded their heads and walked out of Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
Ta-da!!!! The long awaited chapter 7 is up!!!!!! Yay!!!!!! I have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to put out for chapter 8, so it could be up pretty soon!!! If you didn't read the note at the top! Bad you! It said, NO Ginny/Harry fic!!! Ok? Everyone happy? Good!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~Lils~*~*~*~ 


	8. Before the Students Arrive

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all of your reviews! I don't have anything else to say up here, so on with the story! Nothing to interesting happens in this chapter (that's my opinion) so I decided to make it a bit longer than usual.  
  
Chapter 8: Before the Students Arrive  
  
The four of them left Dumbledore's office together and walked for a few minutes in complete silence.  
  
Ginny broke the silence and said, "So, Harry." she paused searching for something to say, "Do you play Quidditch?"  
  
"Yeah, a bit, I'm Gryffindor seeker," he answered.  
  
"That's great!" Ron started excitedly. "Seamus is ours, but he is absolutely terrible! Lost every match! You can play instead!"  
  
"Ron, he isn't going to be here very long," Hermione said sounding annoyed. "He has to go back."  
  
"So?" Ron asked. "He can still play while he's here."  
  
Hermione was about to respond to that, but Harry interrupted her.  
  
"Do you guys have to fight?" he asked loudly.  
  
They both went silent and looked rather embarrassed.  
  
They walked in silence for a bit longer.  
  
Hermione broke it this time, "What's your favorite class?"  
  
Ron snorted and rolled his eyes. Hermione glared over at Ron.  
  
"I guess. I kind of like Defense Against the Dark Arts. Depending on who the teacher is," he answered. Then he asked, "Least favorite?"  
  
"Potions," they all replied at once.  
  
Harry groaned and said, "Please say that Snape is not the Potions teacher!"  
  
"Is he just as horrible in your world?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Probably worse," Harry replied.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said looking as though she wanted something more interesting to say.  
  
They walked on in silence again until they reached the portrait hole and entered the Gryffindor common room.  
  
They entered the common room and sat down. There was an uneasy silence and all of them seemed to be thinking of things to say.  
  
"So, Harry." Ginny began but couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"Wanna play chess?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry grinned and answered, "Sure."  
  
They spent the next half hour watching Ron beat Harry in chess and things began to ease up in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"When do the rest of the students arrive?" Harry asked them.  
  
"Tomorrow," answered Ron.  
  
"Right," Harry responded. "How are you guys going to explain arriving here a day early?"  
  
"Something like our parents weren't going to be in town and we had to come early," Hermione answered right away as though she had already planned it.  
  
"Are you a prefect, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said proudly.  
  
"That's what I thought," Harry told her.  
  
Ron sniggered and Ginny was biting her lip to bite back the laughter she had.  
  
"So, is Hermione a perfect student who studies all the time and never breaks a single rule kind of person in your world too?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
Harry grinned and said, "I wouldn't say she never breaks the rules."  
  
Ron laughed and said, "No way! Hermione break rules? I'll never believe it!"  
  
Hermione was turning red and said, "I probably had a very good reason, Ron!"  
  
"What were we doing that caused Hermione to break the rules? And what rules did she break?" Ron asked interested.  
  
"We were making a polyjuice potion and we needed some ingredient and Hermione stole it from Professor Snape's private stores," Harry told them.  
  
Ron started laughing at Hermione. Hermione and Ginny both looked very shocked that Hermione would've stolen.  
  
Hermione going slightly pink and sounding irritated asked, "Can we talk about something else now?"  
  
"Sure, Hermione," Ron answered grinning.  
  
Hermione then asked Ron, "Did you finish your homework?"  
  
Ron groaned and said, "Why do you have to change the subject to that?"  
  
Ginny laughed at her brother.  
  
Harry looked out the window and saw that the sky was slowly changing from dark pink to deep blue.  
  
"Hey, guys," he said glancing down at his watch. "I think it's time for dinner."  
  
Ginny looked over at Harry's watch and said, "Yeah, you're right."  
  
They left the common room and walked off to the Great Hall. When they walked in, they noticed that the house tables were all pushed up against the wall.  
  
Dumbledore looked over at them and smiled as they entered the room. Then he said, "I didn't feel the need to use the house tables since there are so few of us."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all nodded their heads and went to sit down.  
  
Most of the Professors were there. As were James, Sirius, and Remus and they were all smiling with an innocent look on their faces. Lily kept glancing over at them nervously. She looked as though she suspected that they had done something.  
  
They heard a sudden screaming in the hallways. Snape stormed into the Great Hall. James, Sirius, and Remus, being their prank pulling selves, couldn't resist when they found out that Snape was teaching at Hogwarts. Snape's hair had turned bright pink. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny broke out laughing and Ron ran out of the Great Hall to get his camera.  
  
"Potter," he hissed.  
  
"Why hello, Snapey," he said pleasantly. "This seems rather familiar."  
  
Remus and Sirius started to laugh.  
  
Snape looked like he was lost for words. He was sputtering and glaring venomously at James for several minutes, until Ron ran in with his camera and started clicking away madly.  
  
"Weasley!" Snape bellowed at Ron. "Detention!"  
  
"Professor," Ginny began sweetly sticking, up for her brother, "there's nothing wrong. Ron just felt like taking pictures."  
  
"Yes, Severus," McGonagall told him.  
  
Snape looked furious. He looked around at everyone absolutely fuming.  
  
Snape walked out of the Great Hall and James, Sirius, and Remus started laughing the moment he left.  
  
"Did you guys do that?" she asked them leaning over to their side of the table.  
  
"Yes," James replied innocently. "We're sorry, Lily. It was mean and funny - I mean immature."  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione started laughing again.  
  
"Ron, can I have a copy of those pictures?" Harry asked practically crying from laughing so hard.  
  
"Sure," he replied grinning.  
  
They kept eating and laughing about Professor Snape. Even Hermione lightened up and laughed about it. They finished the meal and went up to the Gryffindor tower. They felt full and fell asleep right away.  
  
Harry woke up late in the morning. He saw that Ron was still in bed and sleeping heavily. Harry pulled on his clothes and went down into the Gryffindor common room. Where he saw Hermione talking to Ginny about something and Ginny looked extremely bored. He walked down and greeted them.  
  
"Hi Harry," they said.  
  
"We were about to go to breakfast, but we were going to wait for you and Ron to wake up first," Hermione said.  
  
"I don't think Ron will be waking up anytime soon," Harry replied.  
  
Ginny smiled and said, "Sounds like my brother. Let's go!"  
  
They left to go to the Great Hall. There was no one else there and they sat down and ate breakfast.  
  
"What time do you think the students will arrive?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Not for a few hours," answered Hermione. "I think we should just join them when they arrive."  
  
"Right," said Harry.  
  
"What are we going to do today?" Ginny asked them.  
  
"I was going to go find my parents," Harry answered her.  
  
"That's nice," Ginny answered looking as though she didn't want Ron and Hermione be the only people she hung out with all day. "Why don't I come with you?"  
  
"Uh. Sure," he answered.  
  
They left the Great Hall right after they finished their toast. And bumped right into James, Sirius, and Remus.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius said smiling mischievously.  
  
"We were just about to go down to the dungeons and." Remus began.  
  
"Wanna pull another prank on Snape?" James asked.  
  
"Definitely!" Ginny answered for both of them.  
  
"Excellent," Sirius answered.  
  
They walked down to the dungeon.  
  
"So what are we going to do to Professor Snape and how will we make sure he doesn't catch us?" Harry asked.  
  
"James convinced Lily to keep him busy, somehow," Remus answered.  
  
"What are we doing?" Ginny asked her eyes shining with excitement.  
  
"Well, you saw last night that Snape has a real partiality to the color pink, so we decided to change his bedroom to the color pink," Sirius answered.  
  
Ginny and Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"You're kidding!" Harry said.  
  
"Nope," said James.  
  
"C'mon, we spent hours this morning trying to figure out where he lives," Remus said.  
  
The three, older, "mature" men led Harry and Ginny into Professor Snape's bedroom which was all black and green.  
  
"He needs to redecorate," Ginny commented.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed.  
  
They pulled out their wands and muttered the spell that James had just taught them. They spent half an hour in his room changing it to every shade of pink. They stood in the doorway and burst out laughing when they saw all the pink stuff in the bedroom. And again when they thought of what the reaction on Snape's face would be when he walked into his completely pink bedroom.  
  
They left his bedroom and ran out of the dungeons searching for Lily. They found her talking to Snape who seemed to be enjoying her company. Although she didn't seem to be enjoying his.  
  
Then she spotted them, "Harry! James! I need to talk to you about. something."  
  
"Good job, Lils," Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"I will never help you with one of your stupid pranks again!" she said angrily as they walked away from Snape.  
  
"But, Lily," James began.  
  
"Don't, James!" she said angrily. Then she spotted Ron coming towards them.  
  
"Hey, Ginny, Harry, Professor Evans, everyone else," he greeted them.  
  
"Let's go eat lunch," Sirius said.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Still have that appetite, Sirius?" she asked him.  
  
"Of course I do," he answered.  
  
They laughed and went off to eat lunch together. Snape did not burst in complaining about pink furniture much to their disappointment. However, Hermione did join them halfway through lunch.  
  
They spent the rest of the day playing Quidditch. Then James, Sirius, and Remus went to the kitchens to eat (Sirius's idea). And Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny left to get ready. They came down to the Great Hall to notice that the students were entering the castle. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny joined them. Then, they went to sit down at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked around at the other students apprehensively. Then at Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Lily who all smiled at him.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to give an announcement before the sorting began. And Harry took a very deep breath.  
  
Wow! That's the longest chapter yet! Go me!! Thanks to all of my reviewers! You make me so happy!!! Ends with a bit of a cliffie, but oh well!  
  
Chocolate Frog: I'm sorry, but it's kind of a cliffie. But it's long!  
  
Silver Angel: Thanks! I'm really happy that you love my story!  
  
Angel of Death: Sorry, but most people didn't want a Ginny/Harry fic.  
  
LeopardDance: I can't write British accents very well because I don't live there. Sorry. I'll try to make him sound more British.  
  
Bookwrm580: Thanks.  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis: Thanks.  
  
Semmi: It's not Ginny/Harry, so don't worry.  
  
Rickieann: Sorry, I'm trying to update more often.  
  
Ryuuen: Thanks for the compliment! No Ginny/Harry, so don't worry.  
  
Kanashimi: Thanks for the Ginny/Harry advice. And thanks for the favorites. I can't tell you if they fight Voldemort or not!  
  
Nexus: Glad you like!  
  
Felion: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
A-man: Thanks!  
  
CongerKing: Thanks. I'm glad you like my story.  
  
Ginny1946: I really like H/G fics too. But most people didn't want that fic. And there IS a reason Ginny is there. 


	9. Meeting the Hogwarts Students

Thanks to all the reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and. the plot.  
  
Chapter 9: Meeting the Hogwarts Student  
  
Dumbledore began to say, "We have a new student who has been sorted into Gryffindor. His name is Harry Potter and he is a transfer student."  
  
All eyes turned towards Harry. They were staring at him curiously, but Harry avoided their eyes.  
  
And Dumbledore continued speaking, "Now, we will continue with the sorting."  
  
The sorting hat was brought out by Professor McGonagall and the first year students were sorted into their houses.  
  
The other Gryffindor students stared at Harry for a few seconds.  
  
Then they pelted Harry with questions about where Harry was from and what liked to do.  
  
Harry was feeling very uncomfortable under all of their questions. In his opinion, it wasn't any different from being the boy-who-lived. But he hoped that the excitement would die down soon enough.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all saw how uncomfortable Harry was feeling and tried to change the topic, but they'd usually somehow manage to get back to Harry. Until.  
  
"Who do you reckon the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is?" Ron asked trying to help Harry.  
  
This seemed to distract all of their attention away from Harry.  
  
"I dunno," Seamus answered.  
  
"Hopefully someone better than last year," Parvati added.  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the topic went away from Harry and over to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and whoever the new one would be. Finally, Harry was no longer the center of attention, for which he was very grateful.  
  
The rest of the class continued to discuss the classes and teachers. While Harry talked to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
They were in the middle of a very pleasant conversation when someone strode into the Great Hall. James Potter walked in.  
  
Professor Dumbledore said, "Ah, let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, James Potter."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's jaws all dropped. But they quickly closed them before any of the other students could notice their reactions.  
  
The students now gave Harry odd looks. They had obviously noticed the extreme resemblance between James and Harry.  
  
"Are you related?" Dean asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, he's my dad," Harry answered.  
  
"I thought you said your dad was an auror?" Seamus asked Harry.  
  
"He is," Harry answered. "He's just going to be teaching for awhile."  
  
Seamus stared suspiciously at Harry and said, "Right."  
  
Harry was feeling uncomfortable under Seamus's suspicious stare. He hastily tried to change the subject, "How are the Quidditch teams doing?"  
  
"Fine," Seamus answered still eyeing Harry suspiciously.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Harry asked Ginny who was sitting next to him.  
  
"Most of the time," she answered putting the topic aside. "Harry, uh." she said searching for words, "what do you like to do?"  
  
"Play Quidditch," Harry answered.  
  
"Right," Ginny answered smiling.  
  
Harry glanced up at the staff table where his father was having a bit of trouble with some of the teachers. Snape appeared to be accusing him of something. He was trying to ignore Snape and talk to Lily a little.  
  
James was having bad luck with both though. He kept trying to talk with Lily. And Snape kept trying to distract his attention from her by accusing him of turning Snape's room pink.  
  
Then Dumbledore rose and announced that the feast was over.  
  
Harry stood up quickly and ran over to speak with his parents. He rushed over to the teacher's table.  
  
Snape grimaced when he saw a miniature version of James walk over to the teacher's table.  
  
"Hi, Harry," James greeted warmly.  
  
"Hey, Dad," Harry said. "Where are Sirius and Remus?"  
  
"Had to leave, but I get to stay," James said happily quickly glancing over at Lily.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"Hey! Harry, come on!" Ron shouted in his direction.  
  
"I got to go, bye, Dad!" Harry yelled as he left the Great Hall.  
  
Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors ran towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all ran up the steps to their dormitories and got ready for bed. And directly fell asleep.  
  
A/N: I could end it there, but it would be far too short  
Harry woke up much earlier than he had for then he had in the past few days. He put on his robes and went downstairs into the Great Hall to eat breakfast.  
  
Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all down there.  
  
"Hi Harry," they greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, guys, what classes do we have?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron glanced down at his schedule, but Hermione who had already memorized it, answered, "Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration."  
  
"All right," Harry said eager to see how his dad would teach a class. And also wondering how horrible Snape would be.  
  
They finished their lunch before heading to the Potions dungeon.  
  
Harry wasn't surprised to find out that Snape was just as horrible in this world as he was in his.  
  
He glared furiously at Harry, criticized everything he did, and tried to take points away from Gryffindor whenever possible. It was a relief to all of the Gryffindors when Potions was over.  
  
"That was the worst lesson, yet!" Ron complained angrily.  
  
Even Hermione was complaining, "He was being so unfair!"  
  
"Is he always like that in your world?" Ron asked Harry quietly, but still earned a nudge in the ribs from Hermione.  
  
"Worse, actually," Harry answered.  
  
"Not possible," Ron answered.  
  
"At least we have Defense Against the Dark Arts, now," Hermione said. "Harry's dad teaches that."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said looking a bit brighter as they made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  
  
They entered the room to find that it was deserted. They all walked over to their seats and sat down. They waited for awhile. In fact, it was about five minutes until James entered the classroom with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Hello class," he greeted.  
  
The rest of the class muttered responses like, "hi" and "hello".  
  
James made it a rather interesting first lesson. He taught them about. well, he didn't really teach them anyways to defend themselves against the Dark Arts. He said they didn't have time since he was so late. Instead he taught them ways to pull pranks on Slytherin. He wasn't the greatest teacher, but he was a lot of fun. By the end of the class period, everyone thought of him more like an old student then a Professor.  
  
The rest of the classes progressed very slowly after their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
Harry ate his supper talking quietly to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Then they headed off to the library to study.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Up in the owlrey, one of Voldemort's supporters sent him a letter about a very interesting exchange student who had just arrived in their school. The Death Eater watched the owl fly off into the inky, black sky before slowly walking down the steps to the common room. He had a very bad feeling about this new student. About this, Harry Potter person.  
  
That's the end! It's kind of short, for which I apologize!  
  
Sirius and Remus lovers! Don't worry, they will come back into the story eventually!  
  
And James will actually teach the students how to defend themselves against the Dark Arts!  
  
Now, I have to thank my reviewers!  
  
Forever-Phoenix: Harry is happy that he isn't the boy-who-lived in this reality. Ron and Hermione will probably become friends. And, no this isn't a H/G fic.  
  
Angel of Death: Harry/Hermione!?!? Definitely not! It may actually be an unimportant blurb at the end of the fic, H/G blurb, that is.  
  
A-Man: There will be fighting. I really can't tell you much more.  
  
Englishgirl: Smelling salts would've been a good idea, but the fainting is mostly over. Or is it?  
  
Mystic Queen: Thanks! I'm really happy you like my story!  
  
Silver Angel: Sorry, I kind of like cliffies.  
  
I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!!! HINT, HINT!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
More reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write the next chapter!  
~*~*~*~*~*~Lils~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	10. Chapter 10

I've been having trouble writing this chapter! I've been having tons of writer's block, but I was recently inspired with what to do in the next few chapters. But I need this as an introductory chapter sort of thing.  
  
I dedicate this chapter to Congerking, A-man, Silver Angel, and LittleEar BigEar's sis! Thank you all for being the only people to review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!!!!! *goes and cries in a corner*  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Lily shouted towards Harry.  
  
"Sorry, Professor," Harry answered her sheepishly. Harry was worrying about. well just about everything. All through breakfast and lunch he could feel a pair of eyes from somewhere boring into him. And Harry was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. And the unease must've been starting to show on his face because he could see his mom stealing nervous glances at him during Charms.  
  
Lily continued on with the rest of the lesson glancing worriedly at Harry.  
  
"Harry?" she asked still looking worried after the class was over. "May I speak with you after class?"  
  
Harry nodded and waited for everyone else to leave before approaching her desk.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked him voicing the concern that she felt for him.  
  
Harry hesitated. He had a bad feeling. Everything had been so good; until school started. He was starting to feel anxious like someone was watching him. And it was one of those constant feelings. He wondered for a moment if he should tell his mom, but he didn't want to worry her anymore.  
  
"No," he answered trying to sound honest. "There's nothing."  
  
Lily looked at him unconvinced.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later than," she told him.  
  
"Bye," he said and ran out of the room.  
  
Waiting outside the door was Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What did she want?" they asked at the same time.  
  
Harry laughed and Hermione and Ron both blushed causing Harry to laugh even more.  
  
"Well?" Hermione asked annoyed.  
  
"Nothing," Harry answered.  
  
"There had to be something," Hermione insisted.  
  
Harry could feel eyes pressing against his back, like he had this morning. He turned around sharply and looked around the corridor. There was nothing.  
  
"There was," Harry answered still looking around the corridor. "I'll tell you later."  
  
They walked on to the Gryffindor common room. Charms had been the last class they had had that day. They were about to go to the common room when Harry decided to take them to the library instead. When they were safely in the library, Harry dragged a confused Ron and Hermione into a corner.  
  
"She was just worried about me," Harry told them.  
  
"And that's something you can't tell us in the Charms corridor? Or the Gryffindor common room?" Ron asked.  
  
"No. Well, I just don't want anyone to get suspicious," Harry answered looking around starting to feel paranoid. Hermione nodded her head to show that she agreed with Harry making him feel slightly less paranoid. "If they find out that." Harry started but let the sentence trail off.  
  
"I think you're being a little paranoid," Ron told Harry. Harry did feel like he was being paranoid. But he almost felt that he had a reason to.  
  
"He's right, Ron, Harry needs to be really careful," Hermione told him.  
  
"Fine, can we go to supper now? I'm hungry," Ron complained.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Sure."  
  
They walked out of the library. They were followed by a soft thumping noise. Hermione stopped walking abruptly.  
  
"Do you hear that?" she asked. The noise stopped.  
  
Ron and Harry shook their heads and headed out of the library towards the Great Hall.  
  
"I think you're getting paranoid, too," Ron told Hermione.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and took a seat next to Ginny.  
  
"Hey, where were you guys? I didn't see you in the common room," Ginny asked as a way of greeting.  
  
"In the library," Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh," Ginny replied. "You guys missed out on some really cool stuff!"  
  
"What did we miss out on?" Ron asked interestedly.  
  
"Fred and George put out some of their joke shop items! And, oh it was hilarious!" Ginny said laughing.  
  
Ron laughed and Harry was on the verge of laughing when he remembered that he wasn't supposed to know anything about the Weasley Wizard Wheezes.  
  
"Anything else?" Ron asked Ginny.  
  
"Nope. Wait! There's an early Hogsmeade weekend for some reason. I can't remember what. I was in the middle of reading it when Neville accidentally ate a canary cream. It kind of distracted my attention," Ginny told them.  
  
"That's great!" Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah!" Ginny said happily.  
  
They ate the rest of their dinner and left the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mudblood and the weasel," said the cold drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. He looked over at Harry and added, "And their new little friend."  
  
Hermione glared coldly at Malfoy. While, Ron reached into his robes and grabbed his wand. He was just about to hex Malfoy, except for the fact that Harry and Hermione were struggling to hold hid arm down.  
  
"Let go!" he yelled angrily at them.  
  
"Don't, Ron!" Hermione moaned sound nervous. "You'll get in trouble!"  
  
Malfoy's eyes flickered back over to Harry.  
  
"What's that on your head?" he asked looking curiously at the scar.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said letting go of Ron to flatten his bangs nervously. Lightening bolt shaped scars weren't common in his world. They probably weren't common in this world either.  
  
"Leave us alone, Malfoy," said Hermione still struggling to keep a hold on Ron.  
  
"What's going on?" came a voice from the doorway. It was James.  
  
"Nothing," answered Malfoy.  
  
"Go to your dorms," James said coldly to Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy was reluctant to go, but he left grumbling anyways.  
  
James stared at the three of them for a moment, obviously deciding what to do.  
  
"Follow me," James told them finally.  
  
James led them into a deserted classroom. He looked into the hallway and made sure that no one was in the hallway. Then he shut the door to the classroom.  
  
He looked directly at Harry and said, "Be careful."  
  
"I am being careful," Harry told his father.  
  
"Don't spend too much time around the Slytherins, especially Malfoy. They're bad news. The whole lot of them are Death Eaters," James sounding far more serious than he had in the past few days that they had known him. "They might start to pick up on things."  
  
Harry didn't really know how to respond to what James was saying, so he nodded his head and let James continue with what he was saying.  
  
"I've spent a lot of time catching Death Eaters," James said sound more and more serious by the second. "Malfoy might tell things to his father and we don't want them getting suspicious about you."  
  
"Have they found away to get me back yet?" Harry said feeling hopeful and sad at the same time.  
  
"No," James said. "I'll ask Dumbledore about it. And make sure when you talk about it that you make sure no one else is listening or even around."  
  
They nodded their heads and left the room. James stayed there for awhile to make sure that no one knew that they were in the room together.  
  
James nervously walked back to the teacher's rooms about twenty minutes after they left. He sat down on the floor and looked at the trunk he brought. He sighed and opened the trunk. He dug through his robes, photo albums, and other things. He stopped when he found what he was looking for. He hesitated and pulled out the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak. He set them out and decided that he would give them to Harry tomorrow. They needed to keep Harry safe at all costs.  
  
Meanwhile. Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor common room. They walked in silence for several minutes.  
  
"Professor Potter is right," Hermione told them in barely a whisper. "You need to be careful."  
  
Ron nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"I know," Harry answered quietly.  
  
They walked on to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione went up to the girl's dorm. Ron and Harry walked up to the boy's dorms. Harry got ready for bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Another Meanwhile. Voldemort's supporter returned to the owlrey to send him another letter. The Death Eater had heard many strange things today. His bad feeling about Harry Potter had worsened after all the things he had overheard. He knew he should have waited until Voldemort had replied to the first owl, but the Death Eater knew that he needed to get this information to Voldemort as soon as he could. He knew that the strange things he had heard had to be told to Voldemort. And he couldn't waste a single second. He watched the owl fly off towards Voldemort. Then he yawned, as he became sleepy. He turned around and started towards his dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the end of chapter ten!!! What do you think? Good? Okay? Bad? Absolutely horrible? And just out of curiosity, who do you think the Death Eater is?  
  
Please review!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!  
  
Special thanks to.  
  
Congerking: Thanks!!!  
  
A-man: Thank you!  
  
Silver Angel: Thanks! I'm happy you like my story!  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis: I'm glad you like it!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Lils~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	11. Dreams in Divination

Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews! You make me feel so special!!!! I couldn't decide what to do with this chapter. We're actually going away from Harry for a little while, kind of, well not really. Just the beginning.  
  
Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling, the fifth book would already be out. So, it's safe to say that I'm not and I don't own any of this.  
  
Chapter 11: Dreams in Divination  
  
Harry and Ron were laying down on their table in Divination class thinking longingly of the Hogsmeade weekend that was coming up. They couldn't wait until tomorrow when they would be in Hogsmeade buying sweets and drinking butterbeer. The thick perfume in Professor Trelawney's room was starting to get to Harry. He had barely slept last night and he could now feel his eyes itching with tiredness. He was fighting to stay awake, but sleep was slowly creeping upon him. He finally let his eyes close and he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Harry was suddenly standing in a dusty old room with pieces of broken furniture in it. He could see two - or was it three - people talking with each other. There were three. He immediately recognized two of them as Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. The third was a woman that he did not recognize, yet she looked oddly familiar.  
  
"I received another letter from him," Voldemort told the other old Malfoy and the woman.  
  
"Is he becoming more worried, Master?" the Malfoy asked.  
  
"Yes," Voldemort answered.  
  
"I hardly think a new exchange student is anything to worry about," the woman told them firmly.  
  
Voldemort and Malfoy stared at her annoyed. Voldemort chose to ignore her.  
  
"Lucius, did you do a search to see if Potter had a child?" Voldemort asked him.  
  
Harry felt nervous. They were going to find out that he didn't exist in this world.  
  
"Yes, milord," Lucius answered.  
  
"And?" Voldemort asked sounding annoyed once more.  
  
"There are no records of him having any children," Lucius answered.  
  
"Perhaps, he just impregnated someone," the woman suggested.  
  
"Perhaps," Voldemort said slowly. "It's not likely."  
  
There was an unearthly silence following Voldemort's statement.  
  
"What are we to do?" the woman asked.  
  
Harry's ears pricked up. He inched closer to the spot where the three were standing. Voldemort opened his mouth to say something. He tripped on his shoelace before the words came out. He could now feel the Divination class materializing around him.  
  
Professor Trelawney was now the annoyed person, but Harry had to tell Dumbledore what he'd just heard in his dream.  
  
"I'm not feeling well," Harry told an annoyed Professor Trelawney. "I think I'll go to the hospital wing."  
  
Harry walked over to the trapdoor, opened it, and climbed down the ladder. A few minutes later, he heard a voice calling his name.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wait up!"  
  
Harry turned around and saw Ron. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You aren't supposed to know where the hospital wing is, remember? You're a new student," Ron told Harry.  
  
"Oh," said Harry feeling a bit stupid that he'd forgotten that he wasn't supposed to know where anything was.  
  
"Yeah, so let's go to the hospital wing. What's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not going there. I'm going to Dumbledore's office," Harry told Ron.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked. "I thought you didn't feel well."  
  
"I had a dream about Voldemort," Harry told Ron. Ron flinched. "I get them a lot in the other world. And they usually really happen."  
  
"Oh," said Ron. "That's a little scary."  
  
Harry nodded his head and they walked on in silence to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Lemon drops," Harry said to the gargoyle when they approached it.  
  
The gargoyle moved aside and they went up the steps to Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry knocked on the door and Dumbledore's voice called, "Come in," from inside of the office.  
  
"Hello Professor," they both greeted.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron, what's the problem?" Dumbledore asked sensing that something was wrong.  
  
"I fell asleep in Divination and I had a dream," Harry told Dumbledore. "Voldemort was talking to two other people in it. They did a search to see if my dad ever had any kids and they know that he didn't."  
  
Dumbledore looked very seriously at Harry. "How did they find out?"  
  
"I think there is a spy for Voldemort at Hogwarts," Harry told him.  
  
Dumbledore looked at both of them for a second before telling them to wait where they were and Dumbledore left his office. He returned in a few a minutes with Snape.  
  
Dumbledore turned towards Snape and told him, "Harry has just informed me that he had a dream involving Voldemort. We think that there is a spy here at Hogwarts. Do you know of any, Severus?"  
  
Snape paused thinking for a moment. "No, if there is a spy for Voldemort here, he's probably a newer Death Eater, and I probably do not know about him yet."  
  
"Why can't you just ask?" Ron asked Snape.  
  
"He would become suspicious, Weasley," Snape answered greasily.  
  
"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore told him. "You may go back to your class, now."  
  
"Yes, Headmaster," he told Dumbledore and left the room.  
  
"We need to find the spy," Ron said.  
  
"Yes," agreed Dumbledore looking older and more tired than ever. "We do. Or we need to get Harry back as soon as we can."  
  
"Have you discovered away to get me back yet, Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes and no," Dumbledore answered. "Since a Sempris brought you here that same Sempris will take you back. But it has to be the Sempris in this universe. Do you understand, Harry?"  
  
"Not really," Harry answered.  
  
"When the Sempris that brought you here was made in your universe, it was also made here. The one in your universe brought you here. The one in our universe will take you back," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"But, that could take forever!" Harry said.  
  
"We have people looking for it," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Yes, Professor," Harry responded.  
  
"What class were you in?" Dumbledore asked them.  
  
"Divination," they answered simultaneously.  
  
"You won't make it back there on time to finish the class. Why don't you go back to the Common Room?" Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"Alright," they agreed.  
  
They left Professor Dumbledore's office and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room. They sat down in the Common Room and waited for the rest of the students to return. They came in about five minutes after they sat down.  
  
The rest of the Gryffindor fifth years entered the Common Room.  
  
"I thought you weren't feeling well, Harry?" Seamus asked Harry.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, she said I was just faking it to get out of class when I got there," Harry answered him.  
  
"Hi Harry. Hi Ron," Hermione greeted them, as she made her way through the back of the crowds. "I heard you weren't feeling well in Divination. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry answered. "I had a dream."  
  
He proceeded to tell Hermione about the rest of the dream and what had happened in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Who do you think the spy is?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know," answered Harry. "I really don't know."  
  
Ta-da!!! That's the end of chapter 11! What do you think??? Good? Bad? Horrible? Are you still stumped as to who the spy is???  
  
Thanks to my reviewers!!!! You guys are so nice! Keep reviewing!!!!!!  
  
Jakia: Thanks!!!  
  
NSW: Thanks!  
  
WittchWay: Thanks! I'm happy you like it!  
  
bookwrm580: Oh, that's why you didn't review. Well, thanks for reviewing chapter 10!  
  
congerking: you think the spy is Peter?? That's a little hard for him to be that. Re-read chapter 7. Peter's dead.  
  
LeopardDance: You're so nice! Thanks!  
  
Dumbledore: Am I making it out to be Ron?? Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story!  
  
A-man: Thank! I liked that chapter too!  
  
Silver Angel: I'm glad you like my story.  
  
George Weasley: Thanks!  
  
Tash: Thanks!!!  
  
Anystaza: Thanks! You're so nice!!!!  
  
shdurrani: Thanks!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Lils~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	12. Plans Discovered

Thanks for all of your reviews! You guys make me feel SO special!!!!! Thanks!!!!! Keep reviewing!!! Wow! 12 chapters!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and unless I can somehow get a ton of money and bribe her, I never will!!!!  
  
Chapter 12: Plans Discovered  
  
Harry woke up considerably early compared to everyone else. He looked out the window. The sun wasn't very high and the sky and was tinted pink with the first lights of dawn. Harry turned back to his pillow, but he couldn't fall asleep again.  
  
He stretched, climbed out of bed, and put his clothes on. Then, he looked around to see if any of the other boys were up. They were all appeared to be sleeping soundly. He thought for a moment about looking through their things, but he decided he'd just wake up Ron instead.  
  
"Ron! Ron! Wake up, Ron," Harry nudged Ron.  
  
"It's all dark, Harry," Ron complained.  
  
"Just get up, Ron," Harry told him.  
  
"Go bother someone else," Ron said groggily turning over and falling back asleep.  
  
Harry sighed and decided that it was hopeless to keep trying to wake up Ron. He exited the boy's dormitory and went down the steps. He thought about trying to wake up Hermione instead, but then he saw that someone was sitting in one of the chairs in the Common Room.  
  
"Hello?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
The person jumped in surprise and he saw that it was Ginny.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry," Ginny greeted when she saw it was him.  
  
"I couldn't sleep and I decided just to come down here and read." she said as she held up her book.  
  
"I couldn't sleep either, so I tried to wake up Ron, but-" Harry began, but Ginny started laughing.  
  
"You tried to wake him up? You'd have better luck with the dead!" Ginny told him.  
  
"Yeah, I figured it was pretty hopeless," Harry told Ginny.  
  
They just stood there in silence for a little bit, before Ginny broke the silence. "Want to go for a walk?"  
  
Harry looked at her and nodded his head.  
  
They walked out of the Common Room and started wondering around aimlessly. They passed most of the classrooms, the dungeons, and the kitchens before they ended up by the Astronomy tower. They went outside to look at the grounds, but they saw that someone was already there.  
  
The person was covered in a long, black cloak and appeared to be speaking to someone else who was also wearing a long black cloak. Ginny turned to leave, but Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows.  
  
Harry made sure that Ginny and him were completely hidden by the shadows, or as good as they could be. Then he strained his ears to hear pieces of the conversation.  
  
"Is the plan ready?" the first one asked sounding muffled.  
  
"Yes," the second voice answered.  
  
"The attack's planned then?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," the second voice answered once more.  
  
"What time?" asked the first voice.  
  
The second voice answered sounding annoyed, "I don't know, I just know that it's happening."  
  
"Well, you're a lot of help!" the first voice said sarcastically. "It's taking place in Hogsmeade, correct? Do you know that much?"  
  
"Of course I do. And it is taking place in Hogsmeade. Lucky Dumbledore planned an early one," the second voice commented dryly.  
  
"The aim is this, new Potter person, right?" asked the first voice.  
  
Ginny let out a cry of terror when she heard Harry's name be said.  
  
The two people in cloaks looked over at the shadows where they were. Harry squinted, trying to identify their faces, but he couldn't. They were wearing masks, as well as cloaks.  
  
Eventually, the two pairs of eyeballs turned away from where Harry and Ginny were hidden. Harry knew that he and Ginny had to get out of there as soon as they could and tell Dumbledore what they had heard. He grabbed her hand to let her know that they were going to leave soon.  
  
He crept out of the shadows, along with Ginny. They walked over to the door. Unfortunately, the second person saw them.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?" he yelled angrily.  
  
The other one turned around just to see Harry and Ginny run out of there at full speed.  
  
"Tell me who they are, go after them, and I'll run to the village and disaparrate!" the man who had spotted him told the other man sharply.  
  
"Potter and Ginny Weasley," he said quickly. He left to follow them.  
  
"Good," the other man said smiling to himself. Then he grabbed his broomstick, which was in the corner of the tower, flew into Hogsmeade and disapparated to Voldemort's lair, to tell him what had just happened.  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
Harry and Ginny were still running at full speed. Harry looked behind himself and Ginny and saw one of the people from the Astronomy Tower running behind them, and it looked as if he was beginning to catch up.  
  
Harry needed a plan to get rid of him as soon as he could. He looked down the hallway and saw that he was slowly approaching Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry smiled as he came up with a plan in his head.  
  
"Ginny," he panted. Ginny looked over at him. "I have a plan. Follow me."  
  
Ginny nodded and followed Harry.  
  
He turned down the hall which was going to lead him and Ginny into Professor Dumbledore's office. He saw the gargoyle slowly come into focus.  
  
"Lemon drops!" he shouted from a bit of a distance, but the gargoyle opened up, anyways.  
  
Ginny was smiling at Harry's brilliance.  
  
"Good plan," she told him as they ran up to the gargoyle and sprinted up the steps.  
  
They looked back, to see that the person in the cloak, was now looking terrified. He had frozen in his tracks, once he realized that they were in Professor Dumbledore's office. The person unglued his feet from the floor and ran as quickly as his legs would take him out of the hallway.  
  
They got up to the door that would lead them into Dumbledore's office. Normally, they would've knocked, but the circumstances were so extreme, that they thought that they needed to speak with him right away.  
  
They burst into his office.  
  
"He's not here," Ginny stated.  
  
"I know," Harry responded.  
  
"Should we wait for him?" Ginny asked Harry.  
  
Harry nodded and they both sat down. They sat there for about ten minutes before Harry noticed the watch on Ginny's wrist.  
  
"Ginny, what time is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"9:57," Ginny replied looking down at her watch. She looked up and curiously added, "Why?"  
  
Harry didn't answer her question, he just took a deep breath and asked, "What time does the Hogsmeade trip start?"  
  
"10:00!" Ginny moaned. "We have to find Dumbledore!"  
  
"I don't think there's time," Harry said. "But I think we can find my mum or dad before we can find Dumbledore."  
  
"Good idea!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, you go look for my mum and I'll go find my dad. Meet me in the entrance hall in. . . 10 minutes," Harry told her.  
  
Ginny nodded and they both ran out of his office.  
  
Harry ran straight towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He prayed that his dad would be there. At least, he was staying in a bedroom nearby. Harry ran into the classroom. But he didn't see anyone. He ran to the room where he was staying and pounded on the door.  
  
"Dad! Dad!" Harry screamed through the door. There was no answer. Harry slumped down against the wall. "Where could he be?" Harry asked himself.  
  
Slowly the answer came to him. "Mum!" he shouted in realization of where his father was. He was obviously talking with Lily.  
  
He picked himself off of the floor and started to run to the Charms corridor. He was running at breakneck speed. He raced through the hallways and finally got to the Charms corridor where he bumped into Ginny.  
  
"Ouch!" she said and then she saw Harry. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to find your dad?"  
  
"I was, but he wasn't there. I figured he'd be here," Harry told her. They were now walking to the Charms classroom, hoping Lily would be in there.  
  
She was. And James was, as well.  
  
"Mum! Dad!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Ginny and I went for a walk and we overheard these two guys talking!" Harry said in a rush.  
  
"And they were Death Eaters, we think!" Ginny added rapidly.  
  
"And they were planning an attack on Hogsmeade!" Harry said quickly.  
  
"So, we went to tell Dumbledore," Harry told them.  
  
"But he wasn't there," Ginny added.  
  
"So we came here," they said together.  
  
Lily looked shocked and as though she was going to be sick when she heard the news. James's auror instincts, however, allowed him to take over this situation immediately.  
  
"Lily, go inform Sirius and Remus and any other aurors you know of what is going to happen," James told her swiftly. "Ginny, Harry, go back up to your dormitories, you're safe there."  
  
Ginny nodded, but Harry didn't want to go to his dormitory.  
  
"But, I can help!" Harry protested.  
  
"It's too dangerous," James told him. Lily nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"I can help!" Harry said again.  
  
"No, like your father already said, it's too dangerous!" Lily told him, practically begging Harry with her eyes to stay.  
  
"Ok," Harry said grabbing Ginny's hand and leaving. They walked down the hallway and heard James exit the classroom a few minutes later.  
  
Harry and Ginny ran up to the Common Room. When they got there, they noticed that it was completely deserted, except for a few first and second years.  
  
"No!" Ginny moaned softly. "That means they've all gone."  
  
She spoke those words to Harry, but Harry wasn't around to hear them. He had run up to his dormitory and was now looking for something that James had given only a day ago. And he found it. The invisibility cloak. He tucked it away in his robes and raced out of the Common Room, grabbing Ginny's hand again, and taking her with him.  
  
He led her up to the statue of the hag with the hump.  
  
"Ginny, this passage leads into Hogsmeade. I'm going there, ok? You won't tell my mum that I've gone, will you?" Harry asked her.  
  
Ginny shook her head and said, "Of course not, I'm going with you."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to protest, but then he realized that it wouldn't get him anywhere.  
  
Reluctantly, he agreed and said, "All right."  
  
He pulled out his wand and said "Dissendium."  
  
The hag's hump opened up and Ginny and Harry crawled through the small opening. They ran through the tunnels, until they couldn't anymore because their sides were aching. They walked on to the door into Honeydukes.  
  
Harry glanced over at Ginny and pulled out his invisibility cloak. She let out a gasp of surprise. He pulled it over both of them and they exited out of the passageway and into the Honeydukes's cellar.  
  
They climbed out of the cellar and into the store. Harry didn't know whether he expected to find people screaming in terror or people chatting away happily, but he found the latter one. However, there weren't very many people in Honeydukes, so Harry decided to go somewhere else.  
  
Harry and Ginny made sure no one was looking and took off the invisibility cloak. They walked over to the door of the shop to get outside. They exited the shop.  
  
They heard a scream of terror. A little old witch who had been shopping looked on the verge of a heart attack. She was clutching her shopping bags in one hand, and in the other she was pointing up at something very high in the sky.  
  
It was the Dark Mark. The attack on Hogsmeade had begun.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow! That was longer than usual!!! Thanks to all my reviewers!!! You guys are the best people ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Krikoris: Thanks!  
  
Silver Angel: Yup, Harry would have dreams no matter what in my opinion. Thanks!!  
  
Urain: Thanks. And *slaps self for saying this* the spy is one of his classmates. Bad Lils!  
  
Hermione HP: Thanks! I tried to make the chapters a little longer!!!  
  
Smilez: Thanks!! You're so nice!  
  
Fox690: Seamus or Malfoy??? Hmm. . . Thanks!  
  
Wquad: Thanks!!!!  
  
Shdurrani: Thanks!!! I'm so happy you like my story!!!!  
  
Review!!!! REVIEW!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!! 


	13. Capture

A/N: Wow! I have over 100 reviews!!! :D I'm so happy!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!! You guys are all so nice!!!!  
  
You all finally find out who the spy is in this chapter!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own it.  
  
I dedicate this chapter to the one person who correctly guessed who the spy is. You'll know if it's you when the time comes.  
  
Chapter 13: Capture  
  
Ginny let out a squeal of terror as she looked up and saw the dark mark. She had heard her parents talk about the Dark Mark and Death Eater attacks, but she had never actually been part of one! Ginny felt absolutely terrified.  
  
Harry grabbed her hand and led her down a dark alley where they were safely out of harm's way. They could hear people screaming and spells being yelled. Harry peered out of the alleyway.  
  
"There are aurors coming out now," he told her. "Go find Ron and Hermione. Use the passageway that we did and take them back to the castle. I'm going to go see if I can help the aurors. There don't seem to be very many of them," Harry told her sounding determined.  
  
Ginny felt horrified. She definitely did not want to go out during the middle of an attack. She looked up at Harry for help, but he had already left to help the aurors. She had known what was going to happen when she came. So why did she come? She looked around for some sort of sign of help. She sighed. She couldn't back out now.  
  
Before Ginny lost her nerve, she stood up and ran out of the alley. She thought for a moment where they might be. She ran to the Three Broomsticks as fast as she could. She burst through the door. She looked for Ron or Hermione in the room. Everyone in the room appeared to be happy and probably didn't know that there was an attack going on.  
  
"There's an attack in Hogsmeade!" Ginny screamed.  
  
Everyone turned and stared at her like she was crazy.  
  
Ron who had been sitting at the table near the door got up and said, "What are you talking about Ginny?"  
  
"Ron! Harry and I went for a walk this morning and we overheard these two guys talking about an attack on Hogsmeade!" Ginny told Ron in a rush of words.  
  
Ron looked at her confused, "What'd you say, Gin?"  
  
"There's an attack going on!" Ginny told him frantically.  
  
Ron looked unsure of what to do once she had told him that.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked suddenly remembering that Harry had asked her to find both of them.  
  
Ron shrugged and said, "I don't know."  
  
He still seemed to be taking in what Ginny had told him.  
  
The rest of the people in the Three Broomsticks had left. Ginny wondered why since they hadn't believed her. She looked outside. She could see Death Eaters slowly walking up to the entrance of the Three Broomsticks. Had Ron been the only student? Had everyone else disapparated??  
  
Ron turned and stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the entrance.  
  
Ginny looked around desperately for some place to hide. They had to get out of there or hide or do something! They couldn't just stand there and wait for the Death Eaters to come!  
  
The Death Eaters were inching closer to the door every second. Ginny let out a small moan. Ron was still in shocked.  
  
She grabbed Ron's arm and ran to the bathrooms. She and Ron scrunched down under a sink in a corner.  
  
She looked around for some kind of possible exit. She spotted a small window above one of the stalls.  
  
Voices were now coming out from the front part of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Where are they? They were here just a second ago!" a voice shouted from the front.  
  
"Ron! See that window?" Ginny asked him.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"We're going to climb out of it!" Ginny told him.  
  
They got out from under the sink and ran into the stall.  
  
"I think they're in the bathroom," a vaguely familiar voice said from the front.  
  
"I know that voice," Ginny said quietly.  
  
"How do we get out?" Ron asked.  
  
"Break the window," Ginny told him nonchalantly.  
  
She heard the shattering of glass. She looked up. Ron was climbing through the window. His left hand was covered in blood. He slipped out of the window. Ginny got up on the toilet to get ready to climb through the window.  
  
The door flung open and Ginny stared at the person who had opened it. Her heart gave a great leap of joy! He wouldn't hurt her!  
  
"Oh Seamus!" Ginny said happily. "There's an attack going on and they came to the Three Broomsticks and I was so scared!"  
  
She climbed down from the windowsill and ran to Seamus and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you for saving me! Thank you so much!" she muttered happily. "You're the best! Thank you!"  
  
Seamus pulled out of her hug. "I knew that there was an attack going on," he told her slowly.  
  
"What? How?" Ginny asked.  
  
Seamus's eyes gleamed maliciously, like Ginny had never seen them before.  
  
"How do you think?" he regarded her coldly.  
  
Ginny thought for a moment and then her eyes widened in shock and surprise.  
  
"You- you - you're the spy, aren't you?" Ginny asked him afraid of the answer. She prayed he was just joking and really going to help her.  
  
Seamus put on a twisted little smile and said, "Yes. Who did you think it was?"  
  
"I don't know! But I didn't think it was a Gryffindor or anything!" Ginny said angrily, slowly edging her way back to the window. "Why?"  
  
"Why?" Seamus repeated. "Power. If there is no hope to resist him, then why do it?"  
  
"Because it's right!" Ginny screamed at him.  
  
"There is no good or evil, Ginny, only power," Seamus told her coldly.  
  
"I suppose your "master" told you that?" Ginny asked.  
  
Seamus didn't answer, so Ginny continued. "It's wrong! You're killing innocent people who didn't do anything!"  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way, Ginny. You could've joined us," Seamus told her pulling his wand out of his pocket.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened in horror as he pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Ginny's heart.  
  
"You're not going to kill me, are you?" Ginny asked him slowly.  
  
Seamus smiled lazily. "Of course not, Ginny."  
  
"Then you'll just let me leave," Ginny said turning towards the window and getting ready to exit.  
  
Seamus followed her and grabbed her arm. "I didn't say that I'd let you go."  
  
"Then, what are you going to do with me?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
Seamus smiled at Ginny idly. "We just need to get him to come."  
  
"Who?" Ginny asked more confused every second.  
  
"Harry," Seamus answered slowly.  
  
"Why me?" Ginny asked still confused. "Why not Professor Potter or Evans?" Ginny asked before realizing her mistake.  
  
"Evans?" Seamus asked. Now it was his turn to be confused. "Why her? You were the two who were walking together this morning."  
  
'They think we're going out!' Ginny realized. 'They think he'll come get me.'  
  
"Why Evans?" Seamus asked coldly.  
  
"Nothing! No reason," Ginny told him feeling anxious.  
  
Seamus looked at her for a second and then must have just decided that Ginny must have just made a mistake.  
  
"Let me go!" Ginny pleaded with him.  
  
"I can't," he answered.  
  
He looked at the window and saw some blood dripping on it. He grabbed her hand to examine it.  
  
"Who else was in here?" he asked.  
  
"Didn't you see him when you were attacking?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We were only focusing on you. Who was it? Potter?" Seamus asked.  
  
"No!" Ginny cried.  
  
"Who?" Seamus asked her.  
  
"Ron was here!" Ginny yelled. "I hope he left, too," she silently added.  
  
Seamus nodded at her answer.  
  
"Let me go!" she begged him once more.  
  
"I already told you, I can't!" he raised his voice a little more than necessary. "What happened to everyone else in the front?"  
  
"I think they disapparated," Ginny answered sounding terrified. "Or they left when they saw you coming. Was there anyone left?"  
  
"No, that's why I asked," Seamus answered.  
  
There was a pause. Ginny opened her mouth to beg Seamus to let her go again.  
  
"I have to take you to my master, now, ok?" he asked her.  
  
She opened her mouth and whispered, "Please don't." The sound had barely come out, but she knew that he had heard her.  
  
"I have to," he answered.  
  
Silent tears were now streaming down her face. She walked out of the bathroom with Seamus with her head hanging down. She didn't want anyone to see that she was crying.  
  
"You have her?" asked one of the Death Eaters.  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"Good. I have set up a portkey. You two will take it out of here. Most of us have already disapparated. You'll want to go quickly before the aurors come," the person answered and then must have disapparated.  
  
Ginny wiped her eyes off on her sleeves and looked up around the Three Broomsticks. There were table turned over and chairs were broken. She slowly raised her head to look at the street. It was littered with dead and wounded bodies. The store across the street was on fire.  
  
"If only Harry and I'd left to warn Dumbledore sooner," Ginny muttered to herself.  
  
"It wouldn't have made a difference," Seamus told her.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked questioningly.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," Seamus answered.  
  
"I want to know now," Ginny responded coldly.  
  
"And I said that you'd find out soon enough," Seamus answered equally coldly.  
  
Seamus dragged her over to a table in the corner.  
  
"This is the portkey that's going to take us to him," Seamus told Ginny.  
  
"Let me go, Seamus! I won't tell anyone about you! Just please, let me go!" Ginny cried desperately one last time. "You can modify my memory just to be safe."  
  
He looked over at her annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell you, I can't let you go!?!?!"  
  
Hot tears came out of Ginny's eyes once more. She didn't bother to stop them this time.  
  
Seamus grabbed Ginny's hand and held it to the portkey, along with his own hand.  
  
Ginny felt a hook behind her navel grab her and in a whirl of colors she felt herself land on solid ground.  
  
She fell to the ground. She didn't bother to pick herself up; she just lied there and let her tears flow freely. She heard footsteps leave her where she was. She thought about running away, but she was drained of all the energy she had. She just lied still on the ground. The tears came harder and faster. She heard footsteps approach her, but she still didn't bother to get up. The feet came to a stop right in front of her.  
  
"How nice to see you, Miss Weasley," said an unusually high voice.  
  
Ginny looked up. She had never seen him before, but she knew exactly who's face she was looking up at.  
  
"Voldemort," she whispered, forcing herself to say the name. She had to show that she wasn't afraid, even if she was.  
  
"Get up," he told her.  
  
Ginny obediently did as she was told. She didn't think it was a good idea to make him mad.  
  
"I suppose you're wondering why you're here? Or perhaps Seamus already told you?" he asked her.  
  
"He did," she answered avoiding her eyes.  
  
His lips curled into a smile. "Good."  
  
Ginny tried to ask why it wouldn't have made a difference if she and Harry had warned Dumbledore sooner, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.  
  
"Seamus, take her to her cell," he said to Seamus.  
  
"Yes, Master," Seamus said from somewhere behind Ginny.  
  
He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room she was in and down a deep and narrow hallway.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked Seamus.  
  
"Why what?" he asked her.  
  
"How can you serve him?" she responded.  
  
"I already told you," Seamus answered sounding annoyed with her.  
  
"You're only fifteen," Ginny said slowly. "Don't you want a normal childhood?"  
  
"Going to a school for wizards and witches, isn't exactly normal," Seamus answered.  
  
"Neither is killing hundreds of innocent people!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Keep your voice down," Seamus warned her.  
  
They walked on in silence until they reached a small damp, derelict, little cell. He pushed Ginny into it and locked the door.  
  
"You told me I'd know why getting to Dumbledore sooner wouldn't have made a difference. I never found out," Ginny told Seamus as he was about to turn and leave.  
  
Seamus smiled wryly and answered, "Generally, dead people can't do anything to stop us."  
  
Ginny stared at him looking shocked.  
  
"You mean you killed him?" she asked, but Seamus had already left and was heading down the hallway.  
  
Ginny went to the corner of the cell and once more laid her head down on the hard stone floor and cried once more.  
  
She was trapped, hungry, tired and she was most likely going to die in this small little cell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Congratulations to Fox690! Way to guess the spy!  
  
Yay! It's the longest chapter yet! I'm so proud of me!!!!  
  
And now thanks to all of my reviewers!!!!!!!  
  
Black Unicorn: Thanks! You're so nice. Sorry I was evil.  
  
Silver Angel: You learn how much Harry fights in the next chapter. Something bad happened in this chapter. Sorry.  
  
Hermione HP: You're welcome. You didn't have to wait that long! I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Wquad: Thanks!  
  
Harriet: Thank you!  
  
Nicole: Thanks! I sat down and wrote a chapter, I hope you loved it!  
  
Shdurrani: Thanks!  
  
Krikoris: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story! 


	14. Good Luck and Bad

Thanks for all of your reviews! You guys are all so great! Most of you don't want Dumbledore dead, huh? You might enjoy this chapter. . . Wow! 14 chapters! Sirius and Remus return finally! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lily, James, Seamus, Remus, Sirius, or anyone else in this story.  
  
Chapter 14: Good Luck and Bad  
  
There was a mass of confusion when everyone entered the Great Hall. A lot of the students were crowded in the Great Hall talking about what had just happened.  
  
Harry watched them all enter, as he sat at the Gryffindor table miserably. His dad had sent him back as soon as he found out that he was here.  
  
His eyes followed everyone who entered. Hermione came, then Parvati, then Lavender, then Dean. He was still waiting for Ron, Ginny, and Seamus to return.  
  
He watched three familiar figures enter carrying a third. Harry immediately recognized them as Remus, Sirius, and his dad. But who were they carrying?  
  
Harry nudged Hermione, but she showed a lack of interest.  
  
"Dad," Harry said as he ran up to him. "Who is-" he began, but stopped when he saw who it was. "Ron!"  
  
Most of the people had heard what Harry had just said, and Hermione ran over as soon as she had heard him.  
  
"What happened to him?" she asked approaching him cautiously.  
  
"We're not quite sure," Sirius answered.  
  
"He was just found on the floor with the hand all bloody and I think he just hit his head really hard," Remus told them.  
  
"Should we take him to Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked them.  
  
"I will later," James said. "I need you to go find Dumbledore. We searched all of Hogsmeade, but he wasn't there."  
  
They nodded and quickly led the Great Hall. They left for Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I wonder where he is," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"Dunno, Ginny and I couldn't find him this morning," Harry told her.  
  
"You and Ginny? Are you dating or something?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, we just went for a walk this morning," Harry told Hermione.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said. She opened her mouth to add something else, but they had just reached Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Lemon drops," Harry said to the gargoyle.  
  
It sprang aside, as he and Hermione walked up the moving steps, to enter Dumbledore's office.  
  
They walked through the door.  
  
"I don't see him," Hermione said blatantly.  
  
"Neither do I," Harry said. He hesitated and added, "Let's look around for him."  
  
"Okay," Hermione responded.  
  
They didn't have to do much looking.  
  
Hermione walked around the desk and screamed. "Harry! Look! Harry, oh Harry! He's dead, isn't he?"  
  
Harry sprinted over to where Hermione was standing. He looked down at Dumbledore. His head was covered in dried blood and it look as though he'd been hit from behind with a really hard object. Harry saw shards of glass surrounding him.  
  
Harry bent down and tried to turn him over. But he wasn't strong enough.  
  
"Go get my parents! I'll keep trying to turn him over!" Harry ordered Hermione.  
  
She quickly obeyed and sprinted out of the room.  
  
Harry tried to turn Dumbledore over some more, but it was hopeless. He gave up and looked at the doorway, waiting for Hermione to bring someone back.  
  
James, Lily, and Remus burst through the door.  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked.  
  
Remus and James rushed over to Professor Dumbledore and tried to move his body over.  
  
"We just found him, Professor," Hermione answered Lily's question.  
  
James and Remus had finally managed to turn him over.  
  
"What's going to happen to him?" Hermione asked.  
  
But no one answered the question, they all just waited in an extremely tense silence. Remus bent down and checked Dumbledore's pulse.  
  
"He's barely living," Remus announced.  
  
The entire room let out sighs of relief and anxiety. He was alive, that was good. But how much longer was he going to be alive.  
  
"Will he live?" Lily asked.  
  
"Of course, but we need to take him to the hospital wing right away," Remus answered.  
  
James conjured up a stretcher and levitated Dumbledore onto it.  
  
"How long do you think he's been there?" James asked.  
  
"All day," Remus answered.  
  
"Is that why Ginny and I couldn't find him earlier?" Harry asked.  
  
"Probably," James answered. "The Death Eaters probably wanted to get rid of him before the attack. They probably meant to kill him, but couldn't. Remus, take them back to the Great Hall. Lily and I will take Dumbledore to the Hospital Wing."  
  
James and Lily headed off in a separate direction, while Remus, Harry, and Hermione continued back to the Great Hall.  
  
"Is Ron in the Hospital Wing, too then?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, Sirius took him up," Remus answered Hermione.  
  
They entered the Great Hall, where the teachers were struggling to get everything under control.  
  
Harry just realized that Ginny and Seamus were still missing. Everyone else had been found. Or there bodies had since several people had died. Were they still out there? Had they died? What if they didn't find their bodies? Were they somewhere in the castle?  
  
At that moment, McGonagall stood up looking very distressed. "Has everyone been found?" she asked looking incredibly distraught.  
  
"No!" Harry shouted. "Where are Ginny and Seamus?"  
  
The entire room looked at Harry and then looked around for Ginny and Seamus. They weren't anywhere around. Surely, if they were, they would have yelled out that they were here, when Harry said that they weren't.  
  
The hall broke into excited whisperings.  
  
"They must be out there still!"  
  
"What happened to them?"  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
The nervous chatter continued for quite awhile until McGonagall announced that they were looking for Ginny and Seamus and that they would soon find them. Then, she had the students return to their dormitories.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked up to their dormitory slowly, thinking about everything that had happened that day. They were walking down a dark corridor, when Harry noticed something outside one of the windows.  
  
He stopped and stretched out an arm to stop Hermione, as well.  
  
"What is that?" she asked.  
  
The flying object came closer and closer until it was right outside the window, and Harry and Hermione could see that it was an eagle owl, that was carrying a small envelope.  
  
The owl landed right next to Harry and dropped the envelope down on the floor. Harry bent down and picked up the envelope and opened it. It had a small piece of parchment in it and a small key.  
  
Harry ripped out the piece of parchment. It only had four words printed on it, but they had a huge effect on Harry.  
  
We have the girl.  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione who had just read the piece of parchment. Hermione stared back, obviously understanding who it was from.  
  
"They have Ginny!" they said in unison.  
  
Harry collapsed with shock. They had Ginny. And it was his fault. He let Ginny go to Hogsmeade. He didn't force her to stay. Harry raised his head, just in time to see Hermione pick up the envelope. She was about to extend her hand into the envelope.  
  
"Don't touch it!" Harry yelled and rushed over to grab her hand.  
  
It was too late, she had touched it, and so had he in the process. Harry instantly knew what it was (even though he had had suspicions about it earlier). It was most definitely a portkey. And it was obviously taking Harry and Hermione to where Voldemort was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What did you think? Good? Bad? I was so disappointed that I only got two reviews for the last chapter! I figured that you all got mad that Dumbledore had died! Even though Seamus is stupid, and didn't know that Dumbledore was just injured and not dead! Oh well! Please, please, please, please review!!!!!! I apologize for the shortness!!!!  
  
Kateydidnt: Dumbledore isn't dead! I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Fox690: Thanks! Good job! I guess, you were right about Dumbledore not really dying!  
  
Angel of Death: Thanks. Seamus is a half-blood. And so is Voldemort. And you'll find out more about why Seamus is a Death Eater in future chapters, unless, I edit it out. Anyways, Thanks!  
  
Wquad: Thanks!  
  
Potters^lover: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Hermione HP: Thanks!!! You're so nice!  
  
Bookwrm580: That's okay! Just remember to review once in awhile! Thanks! Harry and Hermione will deal with Death Eaters in the next few chapters. *smiles evilly* 


	15. Rescue Gone Wrong

I am trying to finish a few chapters before softball season starts, so I don't know if you reviewed, but thank you if you did.  
  
We're going to be flipping back and forth from Ginny to Harry and Hermione.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling?  
  
Chapter 15: Rescue Gone Wrong  
  
Harry and Hermione landed in a dark, narrow corridor.  
  
"Where are we?" Hermione asked apprehensively.  
  
"I think," Harry began slowly, afraid he was going to scare Hermione, but continued, "that we are in the place where Voldemort keeps his prisoners."  
  
Hermione moaned and said, "Oh! That's not good!"  
  
"C'mon," Harry said leading her down the corridor. "If this is where Voldemort does keep his prisoners, then this is where Ginny will be."  
  
"But doesn't Voldemort know we're here?" Hermione asked. "I mean, he did send the owl."  
  
"I know, it seems too easy, but we have to try, don't we?" Harry pleaded.  
  
"Of course," Hermione answered.  
  
~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny sat miserably in her small, little cell. She glanced down at her watch. She had only been there for a few hours, but it seemed like much longer.  
  
Ginny watched Death Eaters pass down the hallways chatting idly. Occasionally, they would stop and point at Ginny. It made Ginny feel like an animal in a zoo.  
  
She knew that there were people in the other cells, but she couldn't talk to them because they were all so far away.  
  
She glanced around her cell looking for something to eat. She had just realized that she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday evening.  
  
Instead of finding food, he saw a hunched figure in the corner. She stood up and carefully prodded the figure with her hand. The person didn't move. Ginny poked her again, a little more forcefully.  
  
The person turned over and was revealed to be a middle aged woman with sandy blonde hair.  
  
"Hello," Ginny greeted the woman pleasantly.  
  
"Hi," the woman greeted Ginny shortly.  
  
"My name's Ginny. What's yours?" Ginny replied, desperate for conversation.  
  
"Becky," she responded.  
  
"Why are you here, Becky?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Obviously, I was captured," Becky replied a bit rudely. Then she just turned over and went to sleep.  
  
"She was nice company," Ginny muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~Going Back to Harry and Hermione~*~*~*~  
  
"We've been walking forever, Harry," Hermione complained.  
  
"So? Should we just give up and let Ginny rot in here?" Harry snapped feeling a bit tense.  
  
"No, of course not, but we should get someone to help us! We can't do this alone!" Hermione said exasperatedly.  
  
"Well, we're going to have enough trouble leaving this place, so why do it without Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione sighed and said, "You're right. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's o-," Harry had started to say, but he just caught site of two Death Eaters inching closer to them. They were both wearing long, black cloaks with hoods that covered their faces.  
  
"Oh! What do we do?" Hermione whispered frantically.  
  
Harry pulled her into the shadows of the corner. He thought of something that could quickly get him out of this situation. He shoved his hands into his pockets in frustration, and felt his wand.  
  
Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket, aimed it at the first Death Eater and whispered, "Stupefy."  
  
The Death Eater dropped and the second one turned around Harry whispered, "Stupefy," at that one two. The second one dropped onto the ground.  
  
He raced over to them and grabbed their long black identical cloaks. He put the first one on and tossed Hermione the second cloak.  
  
"Do you reckon that they all wear these?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Probably," she answered putting the cloak on and making sure that hood covered his face. "Harry that was brilliant!"  
  
"I know," Harry said grinning.  
  
Harry adjusted the hood of his cloak to make sure that it covered his face. Harry and Hermione continued to walk down the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~And Back to Ginny Again~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny sat miserably in her cell. She looked over at Becky who was still sleeping. She looked at the narrow corridor outside of her cell. 'I've got to get out,' she thought.  
  
Ginny walked up to the bars of her cell and looked hopelessly down the hall. Getting out was going to be impossible. She could already see two Death Eaters walking down the hall towards her cell. Yet, they looked oddly familiar. They started to run at her.  
  
Ginny stepped away from the bars in fear. She didn't want to deal with Death Eaters right now. She heard their footsteps grow louder and louder. Ginny shrunk down against the back wall in fear. She saw the two of them approach her cell out of breath.  
  
One of their hoods fell down, Ginny gaped at him. It was Harry.  
  
"Harry?" she asked cautiously, afraid it could be a trick.  
  
"Hey, Ginny," Harry said.  
  
"Who's with you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I am," Hermione said taking off her hood.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He couldn't come," Hermione said looking a bit sad about this.  
  
"So, do you have a plan to get me out?" Ginny asked them.  
  
"Well, no," Harry answered.  
  
"You came without a plan?" Ginny asked incredulously. "Oh, well, I'll just go sit back down in my little cell!"  
  
"Well, we didn't exactly come on purpose," Hermione said annoyed.  
  
"What? You didn't come on purpose? So, you didn't come to rescue me then?" Ginny asked sounding hurt.  
  
"Of course, we came to rescue you!" Harry said. "It was just kind of. . . er. . . unexpected."  
  
"Okayyy," Ginny said staring at them.  
  
"So, how am I supposed to get out of here?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Let me think!" Harry said. "Alohomora."  
  
"That's your great plan?!?" Ginny asked frantically.  
  
"Calm down, Ginny," Hermione soothed.  
  
"Calm down? I'm trapped in You-Know-Who's cell, and all you can say is 'calm down'?" Ginny asked a bit loudly.  
  
"And if you don't be quiet, we're going to get caught!" Harry hissed at her.  
  
"Sorry," she quickly mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Harry, you've already been caught," said a voice pleasantly behind Harry.  
  
They all turned around and came face to face with Seamus.  
  
"You?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You're the spy?" Harry put in.  
  
Seamus nodded, "Of course, it's not like anyone else had the brains."  
  
Hermione would have normally objected to a comment like that, but decided not to.  
  
"Oh, come off it! You can't do anything to us! You don't know any spells, plus we have you outnumbered!" Harry said.  
  
Hermione muttered an agreement.  
  
"Oh really?" Seamus asked in an amused voice.  
  
"Yes, there's me, Hermione, Ginny, and the other person in Ginny's cell," Harry told Seamus.  
  
"Normally, I'd agree with you, Harry, if you hadn't realized that we wouldn't actually put two prisoners in the same cell," Seamus said to Harry.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"Ginny's cell mate," he said. "Isn't really her cell mate. She's a Death Eater," Seamus said with his eyes gleaming maliciously. "Haven't you noticed that Ginny hasn't been saying anything to you two while we've been talking? Turn around."  
  
Harry and Hermione turned around slowly. They saw the woman who had been Ginny's cell mate, had stunned Ginny. Ginny was lying on the floor with her eyes open and looking glazed. There was blood surrounding her head like a halo, where her head had hit the floor.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry and Hermione said running up to the bars.  
  
"Are we still outnumbered then, Harry?" Seamus asked smiling at them.  
  
"No," Harry admitted grudgingly. "But you don't outnumber us either!"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said. "I'm still here."  
  
"You honestly think that you two can stand up to us?" the woman asked exiting out of the cell and closing it behind her. "We can get more Death Eaters here in a second!"  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
"We care nothing for either of the girls," the woman told them, "we only care for what our master told us to bring to him. And he told us to take you to him, Harry Potter."  
  
"Are you still so sure that you outnumber us?" Seamus asked him.  
  
Harry turned around. His attention was immediately directed to Hermione. She was struggling to get away from a Death Eater that held her captive. His hand was clamped firmly over her mouth and it looked as though she was trying to scream.  
  
Harry looked away from Hermione and noticed that there were many more Death Eaters now surrounding the outer area of the cell.  
  
Harry looked around, unsure of what to do. There were Death Eaters closing in all around him. He couldn't get into the cell. He turned to every direction, looking for some sort of exit; it was the same in each place.  
  
He was surrounded. He was trapped. There was no escape. No exit. But he couldn't give up. He had to keep trying.  
  
He felt a pair of hands grab him from behind, and try to take him away.  
  
He desperately screamed for help.  
  
"What are you doing, boy? No one here will help you," a Death Eater said while laughing harshly.  
  
Hermione tried even harder to get free of the person that held her. Harry could see that there were now tears in her eyes.  
  
He glanced down at Ginny he was still unconscious and helpless.  
  
Harry kicked the Death Eater that held him in the shins, to try and get free.  
  
"You little!" the Death Eater yelled at Harry.  
  
"Let me go!" Harry screamed at him.  
  
"Let you go?" the Death Eater laughed.  
  
"We're going to walk now," the woman who had been in the cell with Ginny said. "You'll come quietly or we'll make you come quietly.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Harry asked guessing what the answer was.  
  
"Why should we tell you?" the woman asked indignantly.  
  
Harry and Hermione were slowly walking down the corridor when something caught his eye. It was shining brightly and it was shaped like a 3-d star. He wondered if it was the same one.  
  
Harry made a grab for it, but the Death Eater held him back and muttered, "Stupefy."  
  
And, Harry remembered no more until he awoke, lying on the dewy grass, his face was bruised and he ached everywhere. And there was the greatest dark wizard ever, staring at him, looking extremely pleased at Harry's arrival.  
  
"Welcome Mr. Potter, to my little party," he greeted Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I'm done with that chapter! What do you think?? Bad? Good?? I'm kind of proud of the way it turned out! :) Tell me what you think in your REVIEW (hint, hint)!!!!!  
  
I love my reviewers!!! You are all the bestest BEST people ever!!!!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Bookwrm580: Good job! I forgot about Fawkes! Whoops! So, Fawkes just won't be in here. You want to know whether it'll be Harry/Hermione or Harry/Ginny? I can't tell you! Sorry!  
  
MegHarts: Thanks!  
  
Black Unicorn: Hermione won't end up like Cedric.  
  
Avlyn: Thanks!  
  
HipMoonGuru: Thank you!  
  
Hermione HP: You're too nice! Thank you so much! You can keep being that nice, by the way! Lol!  
  
Kateydidnt: Yup, Voldie's gonna find out about Harry the hard way.  
  
Wquad: Thanks!!!  
  
I love all you reviewers!!! You guys are all SO nice!!! I LOVE reviews!!! 


	16. Ginny's Warning

Thanks everyone! You guys are so nice! Ok, let me explain why it took awhile to update. I've been on vacation over Spring Break, so I haven't had a chance to update for a little while.  
  
Chapter 16: Ginny's Warning  
  
Ginny woke up in the small cell, feeling slightly dizzy and sick. She sat up and looked around her. There was some red substance on the floor. She put her fingers down to see what it was. Blood. The very thought of it always made her feel somewhat queasy. She raised her hand to the back of her head. She felt a small bump on it.  
  
Ginny thought back to what had happened before she had awoken up on the floor. Harry and Hermione coming. Them finding out he was the spy. And then her cell mate really being a Death Eater and knocking Ginny out. Then Ginny suddenly realized that none of them were here.  
  
"Harry? Hermione?" Ginny called softly.  
  
She didn't want to be heard by a passing Death Eater. Ginny looked up and down the hall, squinting for a shadowy figure moving towards her, or the sound of footsteps. She didn't see or hear either of them.  
  
"Where could everyone have gone?" she asked herself quietly.  
  
She tentatively took a step down the corridor. She hesitated unsure of which way she should go. She strained her memory to remember which way she had come from, but she couldn't remember anything, except being scared beyond all reason.  
  
Why had they gone? Surely, they wouldn't leave her all alone? And where did Seamus and her cellmate go? And wouldn't they have at least closed the cell door?  
  
Ginny sat down in the corridor, looking up and down it. She couldn't decide which way to go. She wanted to get out of You-Know-Who's dungeon, but she didn't want to go in any further than she had to.  
  
Ginny looked around the corridor again. She sighed and stood up, deciding that she couldn't stay in this cell forever. Ginny sighed once more and took the passage to her left.  
  
Ginny continued walking through the derelict, damp passage. The torches that had dimly lit the passageways previously were now growing brighter. Ginny had a strong feeling that she was now approaching the exit.  
  
Ginny felt her nervousness increase every second, she was so afraid that a passing Death Eater would see her and she'd never escape. Or find Harry and Hermione. Ginny could feel her heart pounding in her chest, so loudly that she expected it would attract a Death Eater. She was passing cells every moment. She prayed that there weren't any Death Eaters in there, like there had been in hers.  
  
Ginny kept on walking with her heart racing at an unnatural rate. She finally reached the exit. It was a large door with a huge lock on it.  
  
Slowly, Ginny walked towards the large door. She was more aware of her pulsing heart with every step and breath that she took. This was it. She either going to get out, or she'd be stuck in this hellhole forever. Her legs felt like lead, and practically impossible to move. Her arms now felt like lead, as well, as she raised her right hand to the door. Her hand grasped the handle and tried to turn it.  
  
"No!" Ginny screamed, retreating from the door, as though it were poison. She had spoken too loudly, but she didn't care. It didn't matter now. She wouldn't be able to leave. And what about Harry and Hermione? What had happened to them?  
  
Ginny sat down on the floor hopelessly. She felt hot tears burn her eyes, but she didn't want whoever found her to know how powerless she felt. She shut her eyes tightly, and when she opened them, a glint of gold caught her eyes.  
  
Across the corridor from her, there was a small, gold key.  
  
Ginny felt her heart lift greatly. She stood up and walked over to the tiny, gold key.  
  
Ginny bent down and outstretched a trembling hand, towards the small key and grasped it tightly. She instantly felt as though a hook behind her navel had grabbed her. She felt her spinning and suddenly she felt her cheek slam down against a hard stone floor, with the key clutched  
  
Ginny felt everything go black for several seconds.  
  
She heard a faraway voice growing louder. "Ginny! Ginny!" it was screaming. The voice was continually growing louder, and now there were footsteps pounding against the hard, stone floor. "Ginny!" the voice screamed again, sounding concerned and familiar.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes, and saw a pair of emerald eyes looking back at her. It was Professor Evans. "Ginny? Ginny? What happened? Where have you been? Have you seen Harry, Hermione, and Seamus?" she asked hurriedly, sounding extremely worried.  
  
"Lily, what happened?" another voice asked.  
  
Ginny looked up and saw James coming at her and Professor Evans now.  
  
"It's Ginny," she answered. "Look, James, she's hurt."  
  
Ginny was slightly confused at first, and then she remembered her injury.  
  
"I need to tell you something," Ginny said quickly.  
  
"You have to get to the hospital wing," James said bending down to check on Ginny. He picked her up and lifted her onto a stretched that Professor Evans had just conjured.  
  
"It's important!" Ginny cried out, her voice echoed the halls. James and Lily exchanged glances at each other. "I know what happened to Harry and the other missing students."  
  
"Oh! Ginny tell us, please tell us where he is and what happened!" Lily screamed frantically. James put an arm around her shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"Seamus was the traitor, and somehow he kidnapped me, and Harry and Hermione came to rescue me, and then there was this Death Eater in my cell, and she knocked me out, and then I woke up and no one was there, and I have no idea what happened, and then I found this key," Ginny said stretching out her hand to show the key.  
  
"Put the key down, Ginny," James said very seriously, and Ginny dropped it. It hit the ground with a small clunk. "It must've been a port key."  
  
Lily nodded her head in agreement. "Do you think he sent it to Harry with the letter?" she asked, holding up a piece of paper in her hands, undoubtedly the letter she was referring to.  
  
"Probably," James said his face whitening. He gradually bended down to the floor. Ginny slowly realized what he was about to do, and so did Lily.  
  
"No, James, don't!" she screamed looking even whiter than James. There were tears shining down her cheek, and she was looking more scared than Ginny had felt while in You-Know-Who's dungeon.  
  
James looked at her helplessly. They seemed to be unaware that Ginny was still there and watching them. "I have to go," he said so quietly that Ginny could barely hear him.  
  
Again, James slowly reached down to grab the key, but Lily got there first. She had swiftly bent down and grabbed the key. There was a swirl of colors, and she was gone.  
  
James desperately dropped to the floor to look for the key, so he could obviously go after her.  
  
Ginny slowly got off the stretcher and walked around to find someone to tell them what happened. She walked from corridor to corridor, looking for someone. An adult, anyone, really, who could help.  
  
She saw a man turn a corner, who looked vaguely familiar. She couldn't place where she had seen him before. And then she realized it. In Dumbledore's office. What was his name?  
  
"Sirius!" she remembered. He turned around. His face looked grave and worried.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked eyeing her face carefully.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" she said. "There's a big problem! Follow me!"  
  
She ran quickly back to where James was, but he wasn't there anymore. She looked around. There was an empty stretcher and that was it.  
  
"James, I mean Professor Potter, he was right there, and so was Professor Evans," she said confused.  
  
"What happened to them?" Sirius asked looking troubled.  
  
"There was this thing," Ginny said straining her memory for what James had called it. "A portkey."  
  
Sirius's eyes widened and Ginny knew that he understood what happened.  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
Lily landed on the ground with a soft thump. She quickly looked around and saw a group of people in cloaks.  
  
She ran as quickly as she could towards them, and the circle neared closer and closer. She was finally on the outskirts of the circle when she saw two young people in the center of the circle.  
  
One was Harry. And the other, Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
First, I must apologize for taking so long! I'm so sorry! I was gone on Spring Break and then I had trouble writing this chapter! I am so sorry that it has taken so long! All of you guys are great! Thanks for reviewing! Review again!  
  
Ok, now her here is the part where I think all of you reviewers!  
  
Sunshine Stargirl: Sorry about the cliffhanger! I just really like writing them. Sequel? Maybe.  
  
Blackunicorn: Voldie's in for a surprise in the next chapter! :-D  
  
Hermione HP: Awww. Thanks! You're too nice! I'll have to dedicate the next chapter to you!  
  
MegHarts: You'll find out.  
  
Avlyn: Thanks!  
  
Kateydidnt: It does, but I guess we don't know that yet. It reacted when he looked up at Voldemort finally.  
  
Okay, I can't say this enough, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. NearDeath Experiences

Ok! I wrote the entire thing, well a lot of it anyways, and then I tried to save, but my computer went berserk, and it deleted everything that I wrote, so now I have to re-write it all!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Chapter 17: Near-Death Experiences  
  
More and more Death Eaters were entering the circle. She slowly moved around to avoid being seen by them.  
  
Lily was edging closer and closer to the circle. She stopped instantaneously. She stared horrified into the circle from a safe distance. Now that she was here, it seemed like a rather stupid idea. Here she was against hundreds, okay maybe not hundreds, but a lot of Death Eaters. She had no experience in this area. James really would have been better. He was an auror, after all. But she was so worried that he might get hurt.  
  
"Crucio," she heard come from the circle. It was spoken twice. It went to Harry and Hermione. They both rolled on the floor in pain. Their bodies were twitching horribly. That did it.  
  
"I have to try while I'm here," Lily said determinedly, looking at Harry and Hermione. The curse had stopped, but they were still twitching and Hermione was rolling on the floor.  
  
"No, you don't, you have to go back," said a voice from behind her.  
  
She slowly turned around confused. It couldn't have been a Death Eater, he just would've cursed her. She was the only with the portkey, and it was safely in her hand. They were hidden in the shadows, but she immediately recognized one of their profiles.  
  
"James!" she hissed softly. "What are you doing here? How'd you get here? I was the one with the portkey! Who else is here?"  
  
"Sirius is," James said, gesturing towards the second person. "And we'll tell you everything later, but take the portkey out and go back now."  
  
Lily's hand slow slid down to the pocket that the portkey was in. Her hand lingered outside her robe, but she quickly moved it away.  
  
"I can't," she told them. "I lost it."  
  
"No you didn't," James said softly.  
  
"I can help," Lily said. "I have to help!"  
  
"No, you need to go somewhere where it is safe, and that would obviously not be here," James said sharply.  
  
"No, I have to help! Didn't you see what he did? I can't just stay here, or worse, go back to the castle and do nothing!" Lily said resolutely.  
  
"I didn't see what he did, but I can't let you stay here," James said slowly looking desperately at her.  
  
"Why? It doesn't matter what happens if we don't save Harry," Lily said staring directly at James.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt, Lily," James said looking pleadingly into her eyes.  
  
Lily turned her head downwards to look away from his eyes. She stared at the ground for awhile, but then she slowly raised her head and forced herself to look directly into his eyes.  
  
"You didn't seem to care before now," she said coolly, obviously referring until Dumbledore called him back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Damn it, Lily, I always cared!" James said, his face heating up.  
  
"I'm not going back," she said again. "I can help, even if you don't think I can."  
  
James stared at her helplessly. "I love you," he murmured very quietly. "But I can't force you to go back. If we let you stay, will you be very careful?"  
  
Lily was staring at James in awe. Did he just say that he loved her? She nodded her head in answer to whatever question he had asked her. She didn't really hear what he had said.  
  
"All right then," he said slowly.  
  
"We need help, we can't do this alone," said a voice slowly. It was Sirius. She had forgotten that he was there.  
  
"Right," James agreed. "I informed some other people, they'll be coming here shortly."  
  
"We can't wait! Look at them," Lily said desperately, pointing towards Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Lily," Sirius said, "it won't do any good to go in there without back-up."  
  
"I don't care, I'm going to save him," Lily said desperate to save her son.  
  
"Lily, don't!" James yelled at her back. His voice echoed loudly against the night sky.  
  
Lily froze and turned around. Sirius stared at him too, wide-eyed with horror. James knew that he had definitely yelled way too loudly. James realized his error immediately, as his voice was heard throughout the area, and his eyes grew wide with horror. Where had his auror instincts gone?  
  
"Please, say they didn't hear it, please," Lily was pleading softly with her eyes shut tight. She felt a hand grab her arms. Her eyes shot open. She looked at the person who had grabbed her.  
  
He muttered something softly, and cords shot out and bounded Lily so tightly, that she could feel the cords cutting into her skin.  
  
She looked away and saw that the same thing was happening with James and Sirius.  
  
The Death Eater bent down to do something to Lily. "Don't worry," a greasy voice said softly. It was Snape. Her heart gave a great leap, she knew that he was working for Dumbledore by pretending to be a Death Eater.  
  
"I'm going to undo your ropes, and you need to make it look like you did it, and hex me, ok?" he said. Lily was glad for once, that he was around.  
  
He rapidly untied the bindings and Lily jumped up and yelled, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
The Death Eaters turned towards her. Lily barely had time to feel bad about what she had done to Snape, but the thankfulness soon faded though. She was free, but for how long? Ten more seconds? She needed to do something.  
  
It was too late, Lily fell to the ground. Harry and Hermione who had been forgotten in the midst of everything that had just happened, ran over to her, as quickly as their feet would take them.  
  
"Mum! Mum!" Harry whispered craning over his mother.  
  
"Professor!" Hermione was crying.  
  
Harry looked around again. Everyone's attention was focused on something else, but Harry didn't care. He was just worried about his mum. Hermione's attention, however, changed to what everyone else was staring at.  
  
"Mum!" he yelled worriedly again. He looked down at her. Her head was lying in the wet grass. Her body was limp and cold. Suddenly, someone else came over.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. Harry looked up in confusion. The man bent over Lily, looking worried and concerned.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked now confused. Surely, a Death Eater wouldn't help him.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said happily. "Aurors came. They saved us, Harry!"  
  
Harry looked around. Just as Hermione had said, there were now several aurors in the vicinity. Death Eaters were apparating and leaving. But many of them were lying unconscious on the ground. The place looked like a battlefield. Bodies scattered the ground. Voldemort was not among the many bodies on the ground.  
  
Harry looked around for his father and godfather. He was relieved, yet scared to see that they were fine, but they were fighting against Death Eaters. Harry went back to his mother.  
  
"You two have to leave now," said an unusually high and cold voice from behind them. The voice was like an icy blast, and it was one that Harry instantly recognized.  
  
Slowly, Harry and Hermione turned around to see themselves face to face with the one person, that the Death Eaters had not yet caught. The one person who had been avoiding catching for decades. The leader.  
  
They turned around and saw Voldemort's wand facing directly at their faces. His wand was so close that it was practically touching the tips' of their noses.  
  
Hermione was white and trembling. She had placed her hands up over her eyes, so she wouldn't know when it was coming, even though she'd hear it, as well.  
  
Harry stood wide-eyed in fear. He shoved his hand into his pocket to search for his wand. Priori incantatem. It had worked once, perhaps it would work a second time.  
  
Voldemort opened his mouth to curse them, but someone else had cursed Voldemort.  
  
"Stupefy!" the voice shouted from behind Harry and Hermione.  
  
Hermione let out a cry of relief, and sank to her feet. Harry, on the other hand, turned around to see who had saved him.  
  
He at once recognized the person. Harry's heart gave a great leap! She was just fine! She wasn't dead at all!  
  
Harry ran towards her and gave her hug, "Thanks Mum," he said gratefully.  
  
"For what?" she asked. "I didn't do much."  
  
"For saving me," Harry answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That is the end of chapter 17! I'm sorry it took so long! I had a TON of trouble writing it.  
  
And before I right the last few chapters which, sadly, are coming up, I need to know, Sequel or no sequel??  
  
So, big, big thanks to reviewers!  
  
LeopardDance: Thanks! I guess I do like cliffhangers a little. They're good ways to end the chapter.  
  
Toby: Thanks!  
  
Bookwrm580: Thanks! You pretty much had it right on. It's ok.  
  
Chell Bell: Yeah, I think you're right, but here Hermione kind of likes Ron, and Ron is thick and has no clue.  
  
Me: Yes, I am. Thanks.  
  
Sunshine Stargirl: I think I know your vote for the sequel. :D Thanks!  
  
Nabiki: Good job!  
  
Padfootlvr: Thanks! You were right.  
  
Avlyn: Thanks! I had lots of trouble with this chapter, it was really hard to write.  
  
Hermione HP: You are one of the nicest reviewers ever! I'm really happy you like my story! Thanks for reading it!  
  
Okay, that's 17! I still need to write chapter 18! Most of the story is over! Not much more happens! I love all of you reviewers! Thanks for review! Please review the last few chapters. 


	18. Backfire and The Return

Aaahhhhh!!!!!! This story always gives me such a hard time! I can't believe I'm going to write a sequel for it! Oh well. Here's chapter 18. (It is supposed to be 18, right?) This is the last chapter everyone! Yes! It is over! Until the sequel, that is.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, that's it.  
  
Chapter 18: Backfires and the Return  
  
It was over, in this world, anyways. Harry glanced as the Death Eaters were being tied up.  
  
"It's amazing," Lily whispered breathless. "Such a simple spell could have such an effect on him. I didn't even expect it to work."  
  
"I'm glad it did," came a voice from behind them. It was James.  
  
"So am I," Lily said. Her eyes lingered on James for a few seconds before returning to Voldemort. "What's happening to him?"  
  
"Some Aurors are going to perform the Killing Curse on him," James said breathing deeply. "It's finally over."  
  
Harry wondered briefly if Voldemort had gone through the same procedure to ensure his immortality. Harry didn't have much time to wonder this however, because an auror raised his wand and said, "avada kedavra!"  
  
There was a tremendous explosion, and everyone was thrown down to the ground. A huge cloud of green fog blew over their heads, as they slowly sat up.  
  
Cautiously, Harry, Hermione, Lily, James, and Sirius approached the spot where Voldemort had been lying unconsciously only a few moments ago. There was a cloud of green mist surrounding it. It was circling and inside of it was a darker mist. It almost looked like think, black smoke. A gentle breeze blew and the thick cloud of smoke-mist thing was blown away.  
  
"Mark's dead!" James shouted looking at the Auror.  
  
"What? How?" screamed several other Aurors.  
  
"I don't know," James answered. James rushed over to look at the Auror who was lying crumpled on the floor. His eyes were distant and detached.  
  
"He's gone," Sirius whispered softly. "Voldemort's finally gone."  
  
Harry hesitated and said, "I'm not so sure."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily Sirius asked confused. "Of course, he's gone. Do you see him there?"  
  
"No," he responded.  
  
"This isn't the same thing, thing that happened in your world is it?" Lily asked suddenly.  
  
"Well, not exactly. I mean, there my mother sacrificed herself for me, but. . . I just don't know!"  
  
"It can't be possible. He's gone. That's that. We did the Killing Curse, and he's dead," Sirius said flatly, but his eyes were looking scared, yet almost hopeful.  
  
"Sirius, we need to listen to Harry! He's been through this before!" James yelled at him. He had returned from looking at the dead Auror.  
  
"Well, it wasn't exactly the same, but it was similar," Harry told them. Every Auror was listening anxiously, as well as every Death Eater.  
  
James and Lily seemed to be aware of this because they were both glancing at the Death Eaters nervously.  
  
"Maybe, we should talk to Dumbledore before we say anything else," James suggested.  
  
Lily nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"I'll go make a portkey," Lily said, and she left to go make one. One by one, all of the Aurors disapparated, and took away the Death Eaters at once.  
  
Lily returned about thirty minutes later. "Here it is," she said outstretching her hand and showing them the portkey. Harry couldn't help but notice that something was bulging out of her pocket. He didn't have time to question what it was. He put his hand on the portkey and felt a jerk behind his navel. They were going back to Hogwarts.  
  
They landed in front of the steps at the entrance of the castle.  
  
On the steps, they saw a nervous Ginny and Ron pacing.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny screamed running up and flinging her arms around him, although, she pulled away rather quickly, and blushed furiously.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked stepping off the steps and walking towards them.  
  
"We're not sure," James answered wearily. "We're going to talk with Dumbledore."  
  
Ron nodded, and their group proceeded to Dumbledore's office. Slowly, they entered his office. Dumbledore was looking very old and worn and so was Remus, who also happened to be in Dumbledore's office.  
  
Remus was the first to notice that they had entered. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but it seemed a lot similar, from what Harry has told us, to what happened in his," Lily responded.  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a second, then he asked them, "What exactly happened?"  
  
Lily proceeded to tell him everything that they had just encountered. She was just nearing the end when a thought apparently just struck her, and she said, "Oh! And I found this when I went to make a portkey," she said reaching into her pocket, and then pulling out a Sempris.  
  
Harry and Dumbledore's eyes widened in recognition.  
  
"That's what Harry needs to go home," Dumbledore said slowly.  
  
"But, but don't we need him to see if the stories are similar?" Lily asked desperately, not wanting Harry to leave.  
  
"We already know what happens to Harry, and they could never be exactly the same. The future of our world is up for us to decide, and Harry needs to return to his," Dumbledore answered wisely.  
  
Lily nodded defeated, but in agreement and then strongly embraced Harry. "I'll miss you," she whispered softly in his ear. Harry looked up at her, and saw that there were silent tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Me too," Harry whispered.  
  
Next James walked forward and also gave Harry a hug. "Bye son," he said.  
  
"Bye Dad," Harry responded.  
  
Everyone else in the room muttered their good-byes, as Harry grabbed onto the Sempris, and it tugged at Harry behind his navel. He landed softly back in Dumbledore's office (the Dumbledore in Harry's world).  
  
"Harry!" Sirius said pulling him into a tight hug.  
  
"I need air, Sirius," he said gasping for breath.  
  
"Oh, right," he said releasing him.  
  
"Where have you been, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Then Harry told Dumbledore all about everything that happened.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," Dumbledore told him when Harry had finished speaking. "Your stuff has already been brought here. Why don't you go to the Gryffindor dormitory?"  
  
"Yes sir," Harry replied.  
  
Harry walked to Gryffindor tower with strange feelings. He was happy that he saw his parents. And that Voldemort might never come back in another universe, but he felt bad because he would never see them again.  
  
There was no one in the Common Room when he entered. He slowly walked up to the tower and thought about his experiences in the alternate universe.  
  
"You got to see them once, and that's better than never," he told himself firmly. Then he reached into his trunk and got out the big leather bound book that Hagrid had given to him in his first year. "I'll never see them again," he repeated. He couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow! Different Realities is OVER! However, the sequel is just beginning. Tell me if you want me to email you when the sequel is up in your review!!!!  
  
Now I have to thank everyone!!!!  
  
Thisisoriginal: Thanks!  
  
CasstheCurious: Yup! Good job!  
  
Bookwrm580: You find out in the sequel, but in case you don't read it. Yes, Lily and James DO get back together in the sequel!  
  
Bebe-chrissy: Thanks! :D  
  
LeopardDance: Sorry! There's going to be a sequel though!  
  
Sunshine Stargirl: Yep, I know your vote!  
  
Hermione HP: Thanks! :D There's gonna be a sequel!  
  
Avlyn: That chapter was the hardest one yet! But I'm still going to try and write a sequel.  
  
Kateydidnt: I have a reason for not having a Harry-Voldie showdown, but I can't tell you yet! Sorry for my mistakes, I'll try to do better in the sequel! 


End file.
